The Second Evil
by demonslayer206
Summary: Naraku is dead, the jewel is three-fourths done. Kagome and the crew will have a couple dangerous new members and a change, not to mention a foe that is stronger than naraku ever was. (first time fic)
1. Back to the Age Again

Second Evil

Disclaimer: This is my first fan fic I'm ever writing, so i apologize beforehand for any crudity of this work. Inu Yasha and all characters concerning him are not mine, yet the newer chars that show up here are my own induvidual characters (most of them don't have standard Japanese names).

Chapter 1: Back to the Age Again

It has been only a month since Naraku has been defeated. It was a long and drawn out battle, with both sides taking wounds and deaths, but Inu Yasha and his group were sucessful in eliminating the threat once and for all. Miroku was spared his life as the wind tunnel that once threatened to consume him was now gone. It was close, but Sango got Kohaku back (namely because Sesshomaru used the Tensaiga on him when the shard sustaining his life was removed). Sesshomaru saved Rin and Jaken from Naraku's clutches, as he had taken them to try and have Sesshomaru battle Inu Yasha. Kouga of the wolf tribe finally avenged the death of many of his minions by killing Kagura, the offspring of Naraku that had killed said wolf demons. Basically, life was as it was before the jewel ever arrived.

But, the Jewel of Four Souls was not finished being restored just yet. The sacred gem was only two-thirds complete, meaning demons were running around out there with shards in their heads. Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo continued to search out the remaining shards. Sango and Miroku didn't continue the journey, but did say that they will help if they ever are needed before they went their seperate ways (after Miroku made one final grope on Sango's ass, resulting in him recovering in Kaede's hut with a coma).

Tokyo, Japan 2000

"Kagome, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up." A tired Kagome looked at the clock on her night table, fighting her drooping eyes open enough to read the time. 8:00 A.M. She knew that it was Sota trying to get her up, and on a SATURDAY no less. 

"Sota, why you tryin' to get me up this early in the mornin'?" she mumbled into the pillow, sleep starting to creep its way over her body again. She had fallen asleep late last night, trying to copy down notes for the classes she missed at school. Again.

"Inu Yasha's here," her younger brother replied. That woke her up as if she were splashed with cold water. If he was here, that meant another rumor of a Shikon shard had reached his ears. And that meant that she would be gone for the next couple of weeks as they search for it. This is the third time since Naraku's death that she had to leave her time. Just when you thought it was safe to return to the importaint world.

She even saw him, his amber yellow eyes and flowing silver hair were easily visible through her window. Kagome yawned as she got out of bed, her pajamas still on her. Sota left the room immediately, knowing she would get mad if he stuck around while she dressed. "May as well wait for me at the door, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha growled slightly. "I'm just making sure that you are actually getting ready this time, rather than stalling like you did last week."

"Either get away from my window or else I'll say 'it'." He got that message rather quick. He decided it would be safer to wait by the well, or else he'd be having a very colorful chat with the ground below. 'You'd think he'd know by now not to keep doing that. It has been about three years since we did first meet,' she thought to herself. She took out her school uniform and started putting it on. As she prepared to leave her room, she saw a photograph laying on her desk that she had rarely looked at before. It was a picture of five girls, all in junior high uniforms. Kagome was in the middle of the picture, with her three friend all around in different poses. The fifth student had blonde hair rather than the black or brown hair of the other four, her bluish-grey eyes shining happily in the photograph with a smile that matched all the others. She seemed out of place in the photo for a simple reason, she was a foreigner. Came from a rather horrible place in another country.

Kagome remembered that picture well. It was taken four years ago, all of them had been best friends for a while then. The foreigner, though, was only with them for a year. She had a hard time adjusting to life in Tokyo before she had met Kagome. After a rather rough start, for the girl couldn't speak japanese very well back then, the two were as inseperable as the rest of Kagome's friends. 'Jena, you have no clue how much you have been missed since then.' she thought silently to herself, then erased the image from her mind's eye. It just brougth bad memories, for the photo was shot before the girl's family was killed that evening. That was exactly four years ago to date. Kagome left her room, took her bag, and headed for the well.

"What kept you, wrech." Inu Yasha had no clue how bad a mood she was in, and now regreted it as a 'SIT' was heard at the Higurashi Shrine, followed shortly by a chain of bitch, shit, fuck, and the like all directed towards the ground that a certain hanyou's face was currently in. 'You'd think, after three years, she wouldn't need to use that fucking word on me.' He was so wrapped up in his conversation with the dirt that he didn't notice a scent of sadness eminating from Kagome. As soon as he was able to move again, they both jumped through the well. When they looked up, they were back in feudal Japan. First order of business was simple, get the kitsune and see if Miroku will tag along. Shippo found them before they made it to Kaede's village. From him, they learned that Miroku left town when Inu-Yasha disappeared to Kagome's time, something about finding Sango. After the small chat with Kaede, Inu-Yasha led the way to where he heard a shard may be.

************************************************************************

Hows that for my first chapter ever? I really would like some feedback on this, but don't ask about the significance of the photo. You'll find out soon enough. Second chapter will show up whether i get feedback or not. It may even come sooner than i think it will.


	2. Rescue

Second Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own inu yasha, the new characters are mine, and this is my first fic.

Action will take place here, and one of the new chars will be revealed

Chapter 2: Rescue

"Shit!!! Where did he go now??" A blond haired girl walked through the forest, knocking branches away from her as she trudged along. She wore clothes that looked more like an armor than anything else. Carapace spines covered her arms and legs, spikes sticking out where her hips, knees, elbows, and shoulders were. Even more of it was seen covering her privates down below as if it were a bathing suit for women, and even more was seen covering her back and chest. Her feet were similarly protected with more carapace shaped like a shoe. The earthly colored armor dully shone at the creases and points. Strapped to her side was a sword, pointed arcs formed on the flat sides of the hilt and formed a blade that would protect the owners hands in battle. She herself was already stained with some blood of last night's kill, but there were multiple demons in that fight and her friend was separated from her. "He better not have gotten himself killed," she thought to herself. Then she slapped her head, "Duh, if he was dead, I wouldn't be walking right now. I can't believe I forgot that." 

She sensed something following her, something that she wasn't friends with. That was certain, she had left the only friends and family she had a long time ago. Not that it mattered, she had made one new friend while wandering around and never met anyone that was as kind. She stopped and looked around. She saw nothing, yet she knew it was there somewhere. "Dammit, where is that muther fucker," she thought. "I know he's here somewhere, but I can't see him. By time I do, I'll probably be dead anyway." She then saw movement to her side. "Definitely not Zirik, he wouldn't slink around like that near me. Must be something rather strong though. Why in all the fucking hells am I being stalked. And during my PERIOD, no less." She saw it move again, then it lounged at her.

Shippo was sitting in the basket on Kagome's bike licking a lollipop she had brought. She was riding her bike after Inu-Yasha, who was running in the same direction they had been going in for the past half a day. She wondered what Miroku and Sango were doing right now. Well, Sango anyway, they already knew that Miroku was trying to find her again. It actually was a long time, for her anyway, since the entire group was together. After Naraku's defeat, there just didn't seem to be anything left to keep the entire group together anymore, and things just weren't the same without them.

She suddenly felt something, something familiar. Something emanating a sort of energy. She looked to her left, knowing full well what it was. "Inu-Yasha!" she yelled. He turned around and went to her. He knew she wouldn't have called if there was no reason.

"What is it Kagome, you sense something?" He almost always wanted the facts immediately, especially if the Shikon No Tama was involved.

"You bet I do. Another Shikon shard. Somewhere that way." She pointed towards a forest just a little ways from the road they were traveling on. "And it appears to be coming this way."

The demon missed his mark, for the girl had dodged his attack and began to run towards any clearing that she could reach. He wouldn't be able to hide, and she could use her sword without getting it stuck in a tree if she could reach one. The demon found her again and struck, only to get his claws imbedded into a tree as she got out of the way. He growled in anger, his yellow eyes focused on the girl. His orange hair with black stripes covered his head and was spiked. He wore light clothing reinforced with armor and spikes in various places. Stripes were visible on his arms, legs, and face. "A tiger demon," she thought, "Must have been friends with that group yesterday."

The demon withdrew his claws from the tree and chased after her. "STAND STILL, YOU DEMON SLAYING BITCH!!!!" he yelled at her. "YOU ARE DEAD FOR THINKING YOU CAN MESS WITH MY PACK AND RUN. I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD HANGING FROM MY CAVE ALONGSIDE YOUR FRIEND'S WHEN WE FIND HIM TOO." He slashed again, catching her cheek this time. She turned to face him, blood dripping from the slash she had received as it rolled down her chin and dripped onto her chest. She was very near a clearing, but had to get him off her back for one second to reach it. He smirked as he lounged again, "NOW YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!" She dodged out of the way at the last second, smirking as she saw him slam his head right through the tree she had stood in front of a minute ago. 

"Watch out for that tree, George," she yelled as she ran for the clearing. She reached the tree line and saw the weirdest sight. A group of people were standing on the path nearby, looking in her direction. One of them was hanyou, she could see the silver hair and dog ears from there. She then noticed the girl. "What the hell, it couldn't be!" she thought. That girl definitely didn't belong in this time, she was sure of it. Bikes weren't invented yet, plus she was wearing a school uniform. "That uniform. That's from my real time. What's going.." She was interrupted as she felt her leg get sliced at the upper thigh, piercing the armor and cutting several deep cuts that almost touched her thigh bone. "Shit, you baka. You let that girl distract you from him," she yelled at herself in her thoughts. "But that demon is definitely faster than the regulars I fought. Where is that strength coming from?" She fell to her knee as he turned to attack again. She unsheathed her sword and sliced at him. He dodged and smashed her sword out of her hand, slicing the back of her hand in the process from the arched hilt. She realized there that she was going to die if she couldn't move away. With her leg hurting like a bitch, that meant his next attack would finish her.

Inu-Yasha saw the girl the same time she ran out of the forest. She smelled unusual, like she did and didn't belong here. Similar to Kagome's actually. "Kagome smells nicer though," he thought, then caught himself thinking that. Kagome had seen her as well, but the shard wasn't on the girl. It was on the demon that came out not too long after her. She saw as the girl had her thigh cut, followed by her sword being knocked away. "Inu-Yasha," Kagome yelled in his ear, "the Demon has the shard. Go get him!" She fired an arrow at the tiger demon, diverting its attention to her. He roared as he charged them, but Inu Yasha jumped in his face and struck his stomach with the Tetsusaiga. The demon growled as it sent a fist into Inu-Yasha's jaw, sending the hanyou flying backwards. Kagome fired another arrow at the demon, who caught it in his hand before the miko power within it exploded outward, taking its hand off. Blood spilled from the stump he had left, yet he didn't give up yet. He charged right at Kagome at a speed that made it impossible to get another arrow notched and ready. He cut the bow and Kagome's cheek with one slash of his claw before she could react, her blood seeping down her face. She screamed as he came close for the finishing blow, but he was screaming a second later as Shippo used his Fox Fire on his head. The orange and black hair was lit with the blue flame and he tried to extinguish it. "YOU LITTLE WEAKLINGS, YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE." he yelled as he knocked Shippo down on top of Kagome. He extinguished his hair and was going to impail them with his one clawed hand when he was cut clean in half by the Tetsusaiga, his blood spilling all over Kagome and the shard falling at her legs. 

Inu-Yasha swung his sword to remove the blood, which sprayed in an arch, then sheathed it. He pulled Kagome up, inspecting her for any serious injuries. "You alright Kagome?"

"Just got scratched, nothing serious." She tried to wipe the blood off of her, which was hard with a blood stained uniform. "Let's see if that girl is alright." 

"What for, she's been trying to crawl over to her sword since the fight ended."

"Can't you be compassionate for a minute?!? We just saved her life, and it is a good idea to ensure she is alright."

"Waste of time if you ask me."

"SIT!" Kagome walked over to the girl while Inu Yasha had his normal foul mouthed chat with an old friend, blood soaked dirt. She picked up the sword and gave it to the girl. "Are you OK?"

She snatched her sword out of Kagome's hand, being careful not to cut herself while Kagome held it. "I'll be fine, thank you. Just don't touch my sword." She sheathed it and started to stand herself up, using Kagome as a post.

"Fine way to say thanks," Kagome said with a hint of annoyance. "She acts like Inu Yasha," she thought to herself. She then asked the girl, "Are you sure your fine? Looks like you have trouble trying to stand up." 

"I said I'm fine." She started to stand, but then fell down as a sharp pain went through her right leg. Kagome helped her up and had the girl's right arm around her neck. "Guess my leg says otherwise." She sighed at that statement she made. "So, who do I owe the honor of saving my life to."

Kagome reached Inu-Yasha, who had freed himself from the ground, and Shippo when she spoke. "Guess you owe your life to Inu-Yasha, Shippo and myself." She pointed to the demons respectively as she said thier names."

"Nice to meetcha."

"Feh!"

"Thanks for the help, but what's your name? Your clothes don't seem to belong in this time."

"That would be because I don't belong in this time by birth. My name's Kagome."

The girl's blue eyes lit up upon hearing that name. "KAGOME!" She exclaimed. "Not Kagome Higurashi from Tokyo, Japan." Everyone's eyes widened with surprise at this statement. Not only did this girl know Kagome's last name, but where she lived as well? Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"How did you know that. Tokyo doesn't exist in this time yet."

"Not until the late 1800's, I think. Provided I didn't forget what I learned in your school."

"My school???" Kagome stared at the girl in utter amazement and surprise, and noticed the girl's eyes. A pair of eyes she hadn't seen in four long years. "JENA????? IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!"

"You bet it is," she replied, her tears now trickling down her face as she embraced Kagome. "I thought I would never see you again!!!"

"Um," Inu Yasha interruppted, "are we missing something here." Shippo was just as confused.

************************************************************************

Well, that's chapter two. I'll want some reviews soon, otherwise I may just stop writing or just run out of ideas once the main bit if info is added. But that won't be for a while, I hope.

Next chapter: Jena and Kagome catch up on lost time as two old members meet a warrior searching for someone.


	3. Hanyou to the Rescue

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Takahashi. Jena and the new guy are mine.

Last time: Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo were searching for another shard of the Shikon no Tama based on a rumor they had heard. Along the way, they rescue a wounded girl from a tiger demon that was enhancing it's strength with a shard. After the fight, they learn that the girl that they had rescued was suppose to be one of Kagome's friends from her time, who disappeared four years ago and assumed dead.

Chapter 3: Hanyou to the Rescue

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The forest trembled as something within it screamed in immense rage. Whatever it was, it was royally pissed. Sango was walking down a path winding through this forest, with Kirara and Kohaku following her. Kirara was currently in her little kitten form, and was ready to change into her battle ready pose at a moment's notice. Kohaku was wearing his slayer outfit, his katana and sickle secured to his belt. Sango was also wearing her Slayer uniform, but it and the katana on her belt were covered by her traveling clothes. She carried the boomerang bone she often used in battle on her back. The little group turned to face the direction that the yell came from, but saw nothing but trees blocking the way. Sango's eyes narrowed as she surveyed their surroundings. Nothing moved.

"Something wrong, sis?" Kohaku asked his older sister. He began to keep his eyes open as well, in case Sango did say there was. 

"I'm not sure," she replied. "It did sound like some one is mad about something." She continued to look around, unaware that a hand came out of a bush right behind her. "I highly doubt that it's any sort of fighting though."

"I hope your right, Sango," Kohaku spoke back. "I just don't know if I can actually.." His sentence was interrupted as he saw Sango's eyes widen in surprise, her pupils shrinking as she felt something, or should I say _someone_, touch her on her rear. The way it felt, it could only mean one thing.

"HENTAI!!!!!" Sango spun around and smashed her Boomerang Bone into the bush the hand came from, a man with black hair and monk clothing meeting the dirt of the path. "Miroku, how long have you been on our backs."

The monk looked up at Sango from his place in the dirt. "Only a few minutes ago," he said, "I was looking for you, but I didn't expect to run across you returning to Kaede's village so soon. I missed you sooo much."

"More like you missed groping me since you woke up, pervert." Things were about to heat up between Sango and Miroku (actually, Sango was the one heating with anger) when a sudden crash alerted them as a demon was smashed through the forest and landed dead on the path. Before they could even move a muscle after it landed, a boy showed up. He wasn't much older looking than Inu Yasha, but his hair was short and black. His eyes were a grassy like green and he himself had an unusually sharp eye shape, almost like Sesshomaru. He wore what appeared to be a worker's clothing over his rather slim body, but it was severely shredded, as if a giant dog demon had bitten him and tried to chew him up. He carried a sword on his side, but it was sheathed at the moment. The small group saw another feature about him, he had pointed ears. He was a demon, but they didn't know what kind he could be. They took out their weapons to fight it, but three more demons jumped out of the forest and surrounded him. They were tiger demons (yes, the same type Inu Yasha had just killed), and none knew they also had a Shikon shard each. 

"HAHAHAHAHEH. You thought you and your wretch could get away from us, you fucking hanyou," the leader snarled.

"Hanyou?" Sango thought, "That guy's a hanyou."

The leader continued. "I don't know what kind of strength you have, but both you and the wretch will be nice looking head trophies to our boss." It laughed again. "In fact, she's probably dead already, and you wouldn't know it until you join her in HELL."

The hanyou smirked. "I know more than you do, asshole. My little human friend isn't dead, and she definitely is skilled enough to take one of you freaks on even at half strength. And your boss will be thoroughly disappointed when we return your heads to him, best regards in Hell enclosed." He struck at the leader, who jumped away so fast that the hanyou didn't notice the tiger try for his back. Claws ripped through his flesh on his back, blood slowly beginning to seep onto his skin. 

The hanyou jumped away from the pack, landing rather close to Sango and Miroku. They watched as his back regenerated in a matter of seconds. "So, you guys aren't deadbeats like the rest of your pack. You bastards must be elite." He noticed the trio behind him. "A demon slayer," he thought, "haven't seen one of them in a while. What is this lot doing up here anyway."

The leader laughed again as his group charged in. "Were more than a match for you, as long as these Shikon shards remain within us. Your bitch would have noticed by now that she has no chance."

"DID HE SAY HE HAS A SHIKON SHARD!?!?!?" Miroku and Sango said in near perfect unison. He readied his staff as Sango threw her travel clothes off, revealing her slayer clothes.

The hanyou's eyes widened in confusion. "Shikon shard? What the hell's a Shikon shard????" He dodged the leader as he tried to cut his head off, easily peeling away a short distance with a well executed roll. "Don't matter what you say your power comes from, your a pile of flesh anyway that needs to rot." He charges in towards the leader, extending his claws. He swings his claws as he yells, " TETSU CLAW!". The one demon gets his arm cut, but all three mostly dodged the attack. Shortly after they land, one of them gets Kohaku's sickle right in the chest (now that I think of it, I believe it was a sickle he uses. all I know is that it is a blade shaped like a sythe blade attached to a chain). Sango then threw he poison balls, Kohaku and her putting their masks on immediately. Kirara stayed clear, knowing what was coming. Miroku stood back and put his robe over his face. The balls exploded on the ground, releasing a gas that had a smell that completely screws up a living thing's ability to breathe. However, the tigers were immune with their shards within them. The hanyou began to cough as his nose was overcome with a powerful scent. He fell to a knee, sputtering and swearing under his breath about the smell.

The one tiger was irritated that a little whelp hit him with a weapon. "THAT BOY IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!! GET OVER HERE, YOU BASTARDS!!!!" He and the other went straight for the trio, leaving the leader with the Hanyou. 

"Get ready, here they come." Sango knew that the vapors from the balls would keep Kirara away until it dissipates, meaning the three would have to fend for themselves. "The shards must be protecting the demons from my powder. Kohaku, MOVE NOW." He instantly bolted away to his left, just dodging the one demon. He flung his sickle at the demon again, but it dodged the chains and went for him. Kohaku then unsheathed his katana and blocked the claws that would have taken his head off. Sango and Miroku went in close quarters with the other demon. Sango tried to cut through the beast's hide with her katana while Miroku whacked it with his staff. He then dug into his robes and withdrew his subduing scrolls. He stuck it onto the demon's back while Sango distracted it, causing the demon to stop moving as the scrolls magic took effect. Sango finished it off with her Boomerang Bone, the corpse's halves sitting in a pool of blood with the shard showing.

Meanwhile, the hanyou was unable to fight back due to the gas still being in the air. The leader was taking advantage of this and was having a hell of a time trying to slash the hanyou to pieces. Every time he sliced the skin, though, it just kept regenerating. "YOUR A HARD ONE TO CUT THROUGH. GUESS I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD WHILE YOUR ALIVE." The hanyou heard those words, but wasn't about to let himself and his friend down. He _wasn't _going to allow him or her to die. Too much was at stake.

He took in a deep breath as the demon swung his claws, then yelled, "CARAPACE." Suddenly, brown plates of armor emerged from his skin. They layered upon each other, covering his arms, legs, feet, chest, and head. The tiger demon got his arm skewered as a piece of armor emerged from his shoulder and shot up, creating a shoulder guard that was spiked at the top. That stopped the slash from hitting his neck by just an eighth of an inch. The armor that emerged from his head covered his mouth and nose as well as his ears and everything else but the eyes. With the armor blocking out the fouled air, he breathed fresher air and looked at his adversary. "No, I think it is _you_ who will lose his head alive." With that, he unsheathed the sword at his side and struck the neck, beheading the demon in an instant. A shining sliver of a jewel fell out of the neck as blood spilled out of it. 

The gas was beginning to dissipate, meaning he could shed the armor once it was gone. But, he was going to make sure the other two demons were dead. He turned in time to see the boy get his arm slashed by the demon. The demon was already wounded by the sickle and the katana, but not enough to kill it. The hanyou realized that the boy would die if something wasn't done.

Miroku saw it too. He withdrew the rosary from his one hand and removed his gauntlet. Sango saw this and realized something Miroku forgot. "MIROKU, WAIT....."

"WIND TUNNEL!!!!!" He stood there with his hand sticking out, expecting to see the demon get sucked into a vortex. But it never came. "OH SHIT!!!" he thought to himself, "I FORGOT I DON'T HAVE THAT ANYMORE!!!!"

The demon swung his claw down at Kohaku. Had it hit, Kohaku would have literally been half the boy he used to be. But as fate had it, the hanyou threw his sword right at the demon, cutting both the incoming claw and its head in the process. The body collapsed at Kohaku's feet, blood squirting out of the severed areas. The jewel he had within him flowed out with the rest of the blood. The hanyou picked up the shard that the leader dropped and walked over to Kohaku to pick up his sword and see that the boy was alright. 

Sango and Miroku were surprised that the hanyou had just saved him from certain death. Once he got near Kohaku, the gas had finally disappeared, allowing the half breed to withdraw his carapace armor into his body. He knelt down to Kohaku. "Hey kiddo, you ok to move?" Kohaku merely nodded. "That was a little dangerous for a kid your age to fight tiger demons." 

Kirara returned to the group and snarled at the hanyou, who sheathed his blade and backed off. "Hey, did I threaten you. I helped your friends here, kitty." Kirara responded with a roar in the half demon's face. "As Jena would say," he thought, "Somebody got a tick-tack. Whatever that means."

Sango went to the demon and looked at him. "Thanks for protecting my brother in the fight. My name is Sango. This is Kirara (Kirara growled at the hanyou again), the boy is my brother, Kohaku, and the monk behind me is Miroku."

"You may want to watch the monk's hand there, demon slayer. It's getting a tad close to your rear." He watched as Sango glared at Miroku as a warning, which he took immediately as his hand retreated. "My name is Zirik, and I apologize for getting you involved in my fight."

Miroku spoke to Zirik. "It wasn't your fault we entered the fight. Those demons were using the power of the jewel to...."

"What jewel? Those Shikata shards the demon said?" He pulled out the shard that the leader dropped. "What's the purpose of this thing?"

Everyone but Kohaku and Zirik sweat dropped. "You mean you don't know what this is??? Every demon we've met has wanted the shards of the Shikon no Tama to enhance their power."

"Enhance a demon's power?? This little thing???" Zirik suddenly laughed. Not one of evil intent, but of humor. "That's a good one. Even if it is able to do that, I don't need it. I'm strong enough as I am." He tossed the shard at Sango, who caught it in midair. "If you want it so bad, as it appears to be, just take them. I've got someone more importaint than some jewel to find."

"How about coming with us for now?" Miroku suggested. "Your strength may be usefull in any battles we get caught up in. Plus we can look for your friend and get to know one another better." 

Zirik shrugged. "Why not?? As long as we don't dally around here for very long."

"But," Sango interrupted, "we need to find Kagome and Inu-Yasha first. They will no doubt want to add these." She held up the three shards that were recovered from the demons.

"No problem at all, Sango." Miroku interjected. "They were right behind me by a good distance before I found you. They are on there way here, but they should have made it past this spot already."

"What are we waiting for then." Kohaku had finally started to talk again. "If we go to them right now, we can pass by and drop the shards off when we meet."

"If you ask me," Zirik started, "the sooner we get to them, the sooner we can find my friend."

************************************************************************

Little crude, I know. That is if you guys think it's crude. I know I said that Kagome and Jena would catch up with each other this chapter, but the fighting took it all up. Oh well. Please R&R.

Next time: Jena and Kagome catch up on lost time, while Zirik and Sango's group learn a bit about him while heading to Inu Yasha.


	4. Catch up

Disclaimer: Inu yasha and his group are not mine, but Jena and Zirik are. anyone uses them, i'll hunt them down with a trusty katana!

Last time: Miroku reunites with Sango and her brother. After assisting a supposed hanyou named Zirik fight off three tiger demons equipped with jewel shards, they all agree to travel together for a while. Sango and Miroku to give the shards to Inu yasha, Zirik to find his friend, who suppossedly had to fight another tiger demon. (Gee, wonder who that is. Can't you tell?)

Chapter 4: Catching up. Jena and Zirik Speak

"THAT GIRL IS FROM YOUR TIME?!?!?!?" Inuyasha was wide jawed. The trio had decided to stay where they were so that they could check Jena and make sure she wasn't hurt seriously. Inuyasha and Shippo were a little confused when Jena treated Kagome like she was an old friend. Both girls thought it best to explain how they met first. They met not too long after Jena had moved. After bridging the language gap, they had become good friends with Kagome's friends and each other. "That just _doesn't_ make sense. We have tried, but we haven't been able to bring Sango or the others from this time to Kagome's and vice versa. Did I use that right? So how in all the hells are you able to?"

"What are you asking me for, it wasn't my fault that I fell into the well into the first place." Jena was giving a bit of an attitude to Inuyasha. Apparently she couldn't get used to him like Kagome has just yet. Kagome sighed as the two yelled, while she busied herself with bandaging Jena's wound.

"Um, Jena, perhaps we should figure this out by first telling us how you fell into my well in the first place." Kagome looked at her friend. "I've been wondering what did happen to you when you never came to school that day on."

Jena looked a little sad when Kagome spoke. "It wasn't a good night at all after the good time we had that day. My mother wasn't who you thought she was, as was I. We were both demon slayers, and..."

"DEMON SLAYERS!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was clearly shocked. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU..."

"Inuyasha, either quiet down or I WILL use that word." That shut the hanyou up, he really didn't want to meet dirt again. "Please, continue."

"Anyway, my family has been one that focused on demon slaying since before this time. More demons have survived up to the days of Tokyo than any of you may realize. Warriors at birth, we trained to slay any demon that gets in our way. But, bearing the name of 'Knight' and earning the title of Slayer has its prices. My grandfather was bitten by a dog demon as a kid, somehow making him a hanyou at night."

"That's interesing. But what's that got to do with you falling through the well?"

"I'm getting to that, dog boy! His curse passed to my mother, then myself. For my mother, her anger fueled her blood and made her a hanyou without her binding katana. I was lightly effected, not revealing any demon parts, but showing above human senses and strength. After that last day we had together, Kagome, a demon attacked my home. My mother killed it, but...."

**Flashback**

I watched as my mother battled the demon. A full bred wolf against my hanyou mother. She had lost her sword, so she was fighting it with her hands. With a yell, she ripped off the demon's head with her claws.

"You got him. I wish I were as good as you." I had spoken too soon, my mother emitted a low growl of anger from her throat. When she turned around, I was afraid. Her eyes had changed to that of a cat's, with the whites turned blood red. Marks that weren't on her cheeks before now surfaced, blood dripped from her lip as her fangs pierced her lips. She advanced towards me, the look in her eyes telling me that I was next to die. A wolf demon pounced through the window and landed on her. She snapped back to herself for a monent. She knew that she was losing the ability to control herself, I could see it in her eyes. They kept changing from the eyes of a caring mother to those of a soulless killer. She looked at me. "Jena..... get out of here,....... NOWW!" She roared again as her demon side took her over again, attempting to kill the damned creature. 

I didn't waste a minute, I ran out of that house as fast as I could. I ran somewhere, anywhere, anyplace that was away from that horrid creature. I didn't pay any attention to where I went. I ran down many streets, followed by a flight of stone steps. When I finally stopped on top of the stairs, I realised where I was. I was at Kagome's house. I didn't have a clue how, but I guessed that I unconsiously thought that this would be the safest place to be. 

Then I heard the growl behind be. I looked behind me and saw a pair of red eyes, just before I felt the claw sink into my chest. "NoW..... yOu...... DiE." It was my mother, her demon form had taken over. She was bleeding all over, meaning she was barely able to beat the last demon, especially if he had friends. My consiousness began to fade. I realised just then where she had clawed me, she had damaged my heart. Blood gushed out of the wound as another demon jumped onto her and attacked. She thrusted her claws upward with such strength, I felt myself flying in the air. Then I felt the hovering sensation as gravity caught me, then dragged me down to earth. My consiousness completely faded as my back went through the roof of a small building, followed shortly by the splintering of wood as something gave way.

**End Flashback**

"Honestly, I think I was flung into the well when my mother sent my body in the air. I don't even remember falling in." Jena's eyes widened. "Kagome, was my mother alright? Did she survive?"

Kagome's expression changed from surprise to sorrow. "She didn't. Next morning, when I woke up, I saw blood all over the grounds. It led to the Bone Eater's well, where I saw a dead man and your mother dying. She was too far dead to hear or notice me, but she was back to her human form and was crying. I think she was crying for you, believing she had killed you." She looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Jena's eyes shifted to that of sorrow as well. "I should have known." Tears started to drip down her cheek. "I guess, in the end, she realised that she was going to die, and that she had failed to protect me." Her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha was looking concerned for once. "You said your mother clawed your heart. If that's true, you should have died then and there."

Jena looked at him, the tears still coming silently. "I know I should have died, but I didn't. That is because a demon saved me. I owe him my life for what he did for me, and I have stayed by his side...as his friend."

"ACHOOOOOOO!" Zirik rubbed his nose as he followed the path that laid before him. In a little while, he would meet this 'Inuyasha and Kagome', give them the shards they found, then be off to find the only girl that truely wished to stay with him.

Miroku wispered to Sango. "I bet someone is thinking about him. I've never seen a hanyou sneeze before. Now if only you knew how much I have thought about you." His hand started to reach for her butt again. He caught himself and grabbed it by the wrist, to ensure it didn't do what it normally did. "Bad hand, bad hand. You know what happens to your master when you do that. Bad hand, leave her ass alone," he thought. 

Sango glared at him, not noticing the attempt to stop the perverted hand. "Knowing you, it was just so you could touch me again." This sparked the beginning of another argument, although it was much milder than InuYasha and Kagome's. 

Kohaku just stared at his sister, before deciding to listen to something instead of yelling. "Hey, Zirik. How about you talk about yourself a while. Who knows how long it will take before they stop arguing or when we'll see Kagome and Inu Yasha."

Zirik turned his head, his one eye looking at Kohaku with a rather emotionless look, before a smile emerged on his lips. "Why not. Guess I'll start with explaining what I really am." He looked at Sango and Miroku, his stare ending their argument. "I know you guys heard me be called a hanyou, but I'm not sure that word best describes me. I'm actually the combination of three different kinds of creatures." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Sure, they have heard of hanyous and pure breeds, but never heard of a three part breed. "I'm a combination of a dog demon, a human, and a u-chu breed." (A.N.: U-chu means outer space)

"U-chu breed?" Miroku started to think, then he punched his hand as he realized what was meant. "That a rare, yet powerful demon. They are supposed to be able to traverse the stars, yet they were only mentioned as myths."

"Think again, monk. And I'm only a third of what one really is. My father was the U-chu. Pure breed, too. My mother was merely a hanyou dog human that mated with him. I get most of my reflexes, senses, and smarts from her. My strength, natural armor, and healing properties were from him. You don't have to worry about them, though." He looked down at the path. "They died when I was merely five."

"How old does that make you, roughly."

"In human years, about nineteen. Suits me just fine the way I am. Because I'm U-chu, I cannot be killed unless my body is completely destroyed in an instant or my head is cut off. Meaning if an arrow got my throat, I'll be fine (mostly). But your boomerang there could definately kill me. Not that you'd want to, anyway."

Sango looked at his back. "What do you mean 'not that you'd want to'?"

"Because, killing me would result in the death of my friend. And the same goes if she is killed, which is why I must find her."

Miroku smirked before he spoke. "Sounds like you care for her very much, then. I have read that an U-chu could...."

Kagome, Shippo, and Inu Yasha stared awestruckly at Jena, but Kagome broke the silence. "A DEMON REVIVED YOU BY TAKING HIS HEART AND PUTTING IT IN YOU???"

"You don't need to yell, I'm two feet away from you." Jena stuck a finger in her hear to get rid of the ringing. "That is how I think I'm still alive. But it cursed us both, in a way. You see, if I die, he'd die with me. Same thing would occur if he were to die."

"Feh. Sounds a little stupid to loan one's heart, literally, if it'll just make you much easier to kill."

"SIT BOY!!!" 

"OH NO!!" was all Inu Yasha could think before the beads glowed pink, then slammed him face first into the ground.

"I can't _believe_ you'd say something like that."

Jena just stared at the hanyou, who picked up his conversation with 'dirt' where he last left off with his string of swears. "Does that always happen?"

Kagome shrugged. "Whenever he annoys me or threatens one of my friends (or myself, for that matter), I say just that and down he goes." Jena giggled a little at the thought.

Inu Yasha got his mouth off the dirt. "If you weren't her friend right now, wrech, you'd be meeting your demon savior in...."

"SIT." He kissed the dirt hello again. Kagome smiled at Jena. "Sound like you care for this demon quite a bit."

Jena's face turned a slight shade of red. "Well, I _am _the only true friend he has right now. Both of us have been caring for each other for the past four years."

"Also sounds like he really does care for you, too."

Jena's face turned a shade redder. "I guess so. He did ensure that I still live. Even when were seperated, he still protects me, in a way. The armor you see me wearing is actually fashioned from a demon slayer outfit and pieces of his natural carapace armor."

The group looked surprised and slightly disgusted at the same time from her statement.

Zirik continued to walk down the path, having just explained that his friend would be alright for a while. Miroku gave the same look that Kagome did upon hearing what Zirik had done. Kohaku and Sango were unphased, considering their weapons and armor were often made from dead demons and their remains. "How do you feel traveling with her?"

Zirik merely smiled. "She's actually fine. We got to a rocky start, at first. It turned out she wasn't used to this style of living. She kept saying stuff like 'Where can I find a toilet?' or 'Do you know where I can get soap?' I honestly haven't a clue what those were. We also got into fights as to what we should do." 

Sango realized something Miroku didn't catch onto. "This girl, it sounds like she was completely unacusstomed to living in this feudal age. Just like Kagome." She thought this through in her head. "Does that mean she came from Kagome's time? If so, how did she get here? And why?" Sango then spoke to Zirik. "Your almost like Inu Yasha. You really seem to care for this girl, who I assume is a human.

"Was a human is more like it." Zirik looked at the path again. "You see, a couple years ago, we had a little _incident_."

Kagome lifted her head up. She knew she sensed something. A Shikon shard, one at the very least. But where. Inu Yasha noticed Kagome looking all around, as if searching for something. And that normally meant one thing. He instinctively grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "I know what your going to say, Kagome. How many shards we talking here?"

"Shards???" Jena looked at them confusedly.

"Three of them, coming this way. They are clustered, so there probably is one demon using them."

"Where???"

"What are you two..."

Kagome pointed. "Over there, but coming a little slower than Koga would." Shippo, who was eating some candy from Kagome's pack, immediately clung himself to her shoulder.

"That just marks down the only demon we know with three."

"What's going on?"

Inu Yasha glared at her. "Stay here. This will be quick."

Jena was starting to worry. "What in the world would tense them up like this?" she thought. "This might not be a good place to..." She suddenly felt a familiar presence, her heart started to beat a little faster than it had since she seperated from her friend earlier. There was no doubt about it, he was nearby. And Inu Yasha may be heading right for him. If he kills him....

"INU YASHA," she yelled, "DON'T KILL HIM." Inu Yasha got confused when he heard this and turned around to face Jena where he was. Kagome was looking at her friend as well, giving Jena a questioning look.

Zirik had just finished telling the trio the story of what was unique about the girl he was looking for. He suddenly felt the pulse quicken in his heart as he neared the line of trees that followed the path up to this point. He was confused at first why his heart did that, until he sniffed the air. "That smell....It couldn't be." That's when he smelled blood, blood that came from the one he was searching for. He stopped where he was and sniffed again, to make sure his senses weren't fooling him.

Miroku walked into him, surprised by the sudden stop and road block that had occured. "Is something wrong?"

"Damn right something's wrong," was all Zirik said before he started to walk, steadily increasing his pace with every step. "She's bleeding." Sango and Miroku started to run when Zirik said bleeding, realizing they would be left in the dust if they didn't move quickly. Plus, if Inu Yasha is in the way, someone's going to get killed. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He sniffed the air again, finding out the smell was coming from just ahead. But he caught a wiff of something else as well. Tiger blood. As well as the sents from three living creatures. "KUSO!!" He sped up even more as he broke through the trees and stopped. Sitting on the ground was Jena, her blond hair shining in the sunlight, blood still visible in it. Her blue eyes had locked onto his green one's, a look of expecting on her face. He sighed in relief, before he noticed the other three. One was a young kitsune, who was clinging onto a girl with raven black hair and brown eyes. He noticed her clothes, which were similar to what he had found Jena in four years ago. He then saw a hanyou, his silver hair also glistening in the sun and flowing with his red clothes. His amber yellow eyes were locked on Zirik as well, his posture noting he was about to draw his sword.

Sango and Miroku made it to the scene without a moment to lose. "Inu Yasha, keep that sword in your scabbard or else you'll hear from us."

The hanyou stared back at the two. "Sango! Miroku! What the hell are you doing?" it yelled.

"Making sure you don't kill two innocents _and _to give you these." Miroku held up the shards, making sure Inu Yasha could see them. Zirik jumped up high, landing near where Jena sat softly. He looked at her for injuries, especially her leg.

"At least these wound's will heal by tomorrow," he thought. "Hey, did you miss me?"

Jena just smiled back at him and gave him a quick little hug.

************************************************************************

Bah! I had to go all mushy at the end. Maybe this will tell you guys how much those two really care for each other. REVIEWS: if you haven't made one, do so asap. I would like to know how I'm doing on this fanfic. Ideas for later chapters will be appreciated and taken into consideration. Especially with new demon types, I'm damn near out. 

Next Chapter: The now reunited groups spend a restful night together, only to encounter a few surprised and an ambush in the morning.


	5. Surprise and Ambush

Disclaimer: this isn't a fanfic if I owned inu yasha's ass. Jen and Zirik are mine, and I will kill any who say otherwise or use them for their own devious or perverted selves.

Last time: Zirik and Jena talked about themselves to the groups they were with. While Jen was getting bandaged up and talking about how she got there four years ago, Zirik spoke of himself and Jena while searching for Inu Yasha and Kagome. Needless to say, both parties were reunited when Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, and Zirik met with Inu Yasha. Things got a little mushy between the new chars. 

Chapter 5: Two Surprises and an Ambush

Both groups sat near the fire as Kagome cooked some ramen for all nine mouths to feed. Inu Yasha's showed the most drool, rivaled only by Jena, who hasn't eaten anything from her time for the past four years (not to say she hasn't eaten at all, it just wasn't Mc Donalds or anything). The group tried to find something to talk about, but the couple had basically said enough about each other to everyone before the big rondevus. That left only the origional inu crew to speak about themselves. All spoke about most of their pasts to the young mismatched couple, although Inu Yasha did leave out alot of details about Kikyou, who still walks the earth unable to shake the shackles of hatred or love. (damn bitch can't seem to maku up her mind, although she does seem determined to bring our favorite hanyou to hell) Zirik and Jena learn the full story about the Shikon no Tama, not to mention how dangerous it is to fight a demon who has even a single shard of the jewel on him. Throughout the talks, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku worried about a bit of information that Zirik mentioned. They knew that Inu Yasha and Kagome are aware of Jena having some demon blood in her, but were unsure if they realised how severely tainted she actually was. Talks went on until Shippo and Kohaku fell asleep. Considering it would be dangerous to move that night, they decided to sleep where they were, with the men being lookout. The girls found a hot spring and chanced a dip, Jena only recently learning how perverted Miroku really was. She was surprised by the large scar on Sango's back, as were the other two shocked by the scars visible on Jena's chest and shoulder blade, right where the heart probably is.

It was a rather uneventful night. Zirik and Inu Yasha talked about how their adventures were at length as they kept a very close eye on the girls most importaint to them, who were sharing the same sleeping bag that night. Both Jena and Zirik realized that in the morning, Kagome was probably going to have one hell of a scare if they lingered. They thought it best to try and awaken as early as possible and get away before Kagome does, so that she wouldn't have to reveal Jena's dark secret to her as well.

The sun rose the following morning. Everyone was still asleep, although the hanyou's would awaken at a moment's notice if something was wrong. Everything was peaceful, until Kagome woke up. She stirred from her sleep and rolled over, and would have faced her friend. What she saw wasn't the same girl that crawled into the bag last night. This girl had brown hair, and had ears like Inu Yasha's sticking out of her head. There was a hanyou sleeping in her bag with her. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!"

The loud yell Kagome emmitted woke up everyone. The demon in her sleeping bag woke up with a start, her brownish yellow eyes met Kagome's as she stuck a clawed finger into her ear. "Jeez, Kagome, what the hell are you yelling about? That was loud enough to wake the de......." The demon's eyes opened wider as she noticed the look of fear on Kagome's face, and the demon gasped on horror. It was as if it knew something horrible had happened or something. Without a second to spare, the demon bolted. Just when Inu Yasha showed up with Zirik, the demon had already entered the forest line. 

Inu Yasha saw how terrified Kagome was at the moment. He knew something really spooked her to have her react like that. "What happened Kagome? Tell me!"

Kagome studdered as she spoke. "A-a-a...a DEMON....w-w-wa-was in m-m-my b-b-b...."

Zirik interuppted her. "Take a breath for a minute." She took her breath, and was about to try speaking again when Zirik continued. "A demon, eh. Let me guess, brown hair with almost matching eyes, claws, dog ears, and fangs." She nodded. "Look what the 'demon' left behind."

Kagome stared where Jena was sleeping just last night, and noticed that her sword was still laying where it was. "I-It couldn't be....."

Sango and the others finally made it to Kagome and wasted no time in asking what happened. Zirik answered for her. "Nothing serious, we forgot to tell Kagome about Jena's little secret. You, Inu Yasha, you know what happens to hanyous at certain times, right."

"Of course I do,they become human when.... WAIT A MINUTE, YOUR SAYING THAT THE DEMON IS ACTUALLY KAGOME'S FRIEND."

Zirik sighed. "Afraid so, and that sword is to blame for it."

"That was Jena? Oh man, I really messed up her day today screaming like that." Kagome thought. "I've got to find her and apologize. I don't want her to get hurt because I scared her into the forest." Kagome grabbed Jena's sword and ran after the hanyou.

Zirik failed to stop her in time. "DON'T USE THAT SWORD, ITS TOO DANGEROUS FOR HUMANS." She was out of earshot by time he was able to yell that.

"Why can't she use that sword, Zirik?" Kohaku asked. "It looks normal enough to me."

Zirik looked to the group. "No time to explain. We have to get to those two before something happens. That sword is cursed. A hanyou can use it without trouble, but it has serious consequences on a human who wields it." Without another word, he took off after the two girls, with the rest in pursuit.

"Jena, wait." Kagome was running through the forest, following the parted leaves and trees that were knocked out of the hanyou's way. "Jena, wait up. I'm sorry I yelled at you." 

Jena wasn't listening. She just kept running through the forest until she made it to a clearing. She stopped only because a group of tiger demons were in her way. "Dammit, not this lot again. Guess their pack is real sore that their comrades are dead." She gritted her teeth. This was going to be tough for her, ten of these demons were around her. And she could smell that at least two of them were stronger than the others. She waisted no time. She knew what they wanted, and she was going to give them something they don't want. "Tetsu Slash!" She flung herself at a demon, claws extended. She unfortunately missed as the demon donged the attack. Before she could turn, two of them grabbed her arms and held her. One of the tiger's walked in front of Jena, who snarled at the bitch. She wasn't much different from the others, she wore enough clothing to cover her private areas and had a couple demon bones formed into shoulder guards.

She grabbed the hanyou by the chin and had Jena stare her down. "So this is the strength of the skilled Knight hanyou." She spat on Jena's face. "Pathetic. To think you caused our employer this much trouble when you can't even save your pretty little hanyou ass." The tiger bitch began to circle Jena. "Heh, such a pretty little hanyou, barely even in her teens. Maybe if you didn't fuck around with my employer's work and minded your own business, you probably would have lived long enough to have your own little pups." She stopped and grabbed Jena's hair, yanking on it as she brought her closer. "But, as it stands, you and your friend have gone ahead and pissed off both our employer and us."

Jena growled at the bitch. "Excuse me for saving the villages that your bastard employer attempted to destroy. I just hate it when demons of his caliber send minions to slaughter countless innocent lives." She got her face clawed by the tiger demon bitch. "I also hate it when demons like that arrogant asshole send a bunch of fools to kill those that interfere. You make me wretch just knowing your doing his dirty work." She spat in the demon's face. 

Kagome broke through the forest and saw Jena just being held there. "I have to so something. Guess I'll have to wait for Inu Yasha to show up, I'm useless without my arrows. But if I wait for him, Jena's going to die." She made up her mind, unsheathing the sword as she charged in. "The girl demon has a Shikon shard in her back, as does that one standing behind Jena. I'll get him first." She positioned the sword to stab the tiger with his pants down as she continued to charge.

Unfortunately, he sensed her coming. He got out of the way and grabbed Kagome's wrist, lifting her up off the ground. "Hey, looks like we got a live one. She's got a sword all ready to kill a demon." 

The tiger girl smiled. "Guess we'll have the human stab this hanyou then, seeing as she was hoping to stab something." The tiger demons all laughed as the one took Kagome and prepared to thrust the sword into Jena with Kagome unable to get her hands off it. Jena looked behind her when Kagome got caught, and had eyes wide as saucers when she noticed the sword she was holding.

"They're going to stab me with my own sword? With Kagome still holding it?!?! I've got to break free, or else Kagome..." She struggled and managed to throw one off her arm. She turned to smash Kagome's captor in the face when he thrusted Kagome with the sword striaght into Jena's stomach. "Oh SHITTTT!!" The pain from the sword was pretty bad, but not the reason she said shit.

Tiger girl was angry for her own reasons. "You should have stabbed her heart, you bafoon. You know how he wanted her to die quick and painless."

"So, all I got to do is withdraw the sword and then....eh?" He looked at Kagome, who was, at that moment, surrounded in an unusual aura. It burned the captor's hand, forcing him to let go. Kagome landed on the ground, but the aura didn't go away yet. Instead, it became a visible pink color, which started to shift from being pink to violet and back. Kagome screamed in pain as the aura engulfed her and started to expand. Jena smashed her captive in the face and jumped in time to avoid the aura, which now looked like color shifting flames. The other demons tried to get away, but the five closest to her without the Shikon shards died as the flames engulfed them and burned them alive.

When the flames died down, Kagome was lying face down in the ground. She was still alive, Jena could smell that from the sky as she came back down, but the five that didn't get away were going to be someone's well done breakfast. Jena landed next to Kagome, noticing her scent beginning to change as Jena picked up her friend. "Dammit!! Why did you follow, Kagome?" She stared at her unconsious friend. "Why did you bring my cursed sword with you? Didn't you know the danger of it hitting a demon or a hanyou? Now you have been cursed as well." Jena's eyes flashed red with hatred. She got Kagome to safety near a tree, knowing that she would be safe there until the group arrives to find them. She then grabbed her sword and sheathed it, making sure it would stay with her, then went back a short distance before encountering the five surviving playmates. 

The tiger girl was relatively annoyed that a girl had killed five of her minions. She was even more pissed that it was a human girl who killed them. And her fury went even further as she saw her hit still alive. In a rage, she lunged at Jena, claws fully extended, the intent to kill seen in her face. Jena just stared back as she fought, the red in her eyes clearly showing her own fury.

Inu Yasha, Zirik, and the others were running through the forest to try and catch up to Kagome and Jena, only to look in shock as a pink and purple flame shot up in the distance, then vanish. Inu Yasha had a very bad feeling about it. "That pink flame, its as bright as Kagome's arrows. Something's wrong, very wrong."

Zirik knew what had happened from the distance. "She used the sword on something. That definately isn't good. She'll be safe for the moment, as all enemies near her would be dead already. But I smell something nearby." He sniffed again. "Five wolves, burned alive," he thought. "And five more not too far away. STILL ALIVE." He shouted, "THIS WAY!" He and Inu Yasha quickened their pace, almost leaving everyone else in the dust. 

They arrived to what would be a cat fight, if you could call it that. Jena was locked in battle with the bitchy tiger, both of them clawing and snarling at each other like animals. Then the demons noticed the fresh meat and the other demon that was to be killed. They immediately went after the hanyous that had arrived. When the rest showed up, all hell was breaking loose. The only other demon with a shard went straight for Inu Yasha, both their claws at the ready as they entered their own conflict. Zirik had drawn his katana and was busy fighting one tiger that liked to evade attacks. It drew its own weapon and the two instantly went into a sword fight. The remaining two went after Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara. Sango threw her boomerang bone at the incoming demons, but only managed to split them up. One of them smashed the boomerang deeper into the forest as it was returning to Sango, making her draw her sword and try to stop it. Kohaku helped her by using his sickle to contain one of its arms, the chain binding it to its body. Shippo dug into his little bag of kitsune tricks, using the old 'Giant Top' illussion to subdue the demon long enough for Miroku to use another scroll on it. Kirara finished the demon off by ripping its head off after the top returned to its non-illussioned self. Sango and Kohaku had their hands full trying to kill their demon, but when Kohaku ran around the demon and trapped its other hand in the chain, it was over with a swing. That, however, was nowhere near how full handed the three hanyous were with their demon partners (no do-si-do). Zirik was having a hard time beating his sword wielding partner on sword skill, but he was beginning to combine unarmed tactics after his swings. This tactic eventually caught the demon's leg and sent him on the ground, where Zirik's sword met with the demon's heart a moment after.

Inu Yasha was busy dealing with his foe, passing swears left and right as he battled the shard fueled tiger. His rage was getting to him, but Tetsusaiga was able to supress his youkai form every time. Both demons were clawed up pretty good, but Inu Yasha was just about having enough of this. "I can't just stay here and battle this bastard till one of us dies," he thought, "Something happened to Kagome. I haven't a clue exactly, but I know something very bad has happened to her." He stared right into the demon's eyes as he swung his claw into the demon's face, giving it everything he had. "I can't allow myself to die while Kagome is in trouble!!!" The demon tried to block, but lost both his arm and his head as Inu Yasha's trade mark Iron Reaver Soul Stealer hit, shredding those parts to bits of flesh and blood. The Shikon shard laid at Inu's feet, bit he didn't care. He sniffed the air, trying to find Kagome's sent before going his own direction.

The group tried to follow him, but couldn't when they remembered about the last demon. They looked in time to see Jena send her claw right into the bitch's heart, ripping it out of the demon as her other claw took its head. The shard fell to the ground, but noone dared get near. That was because Jena had started to laugh. An evil, mischevious laugh came through her lips as she saw the corpse bleed into the ground. She then took the heart and devoured it in several bites. Sango and Shippo were disgusted by the display. Shippo had seen Hilten eat Manten's heart after Inu Yasha had felled him, but he doubted that Jena did this to gain any abilities. She then turned at them, and everyone looked in shock. The whites of her eyes were completely red, with her eye color changing again from brownish yellow to a soulless grey. She licked the blood from the heart off of her cheek, and then growled at the group. "W-wh-what WRONG with her?" was all Shippo could manage to get out of his mouth.

Zirik looked at who was standing over the corpses, both hanyou's now growling. "Its her condition. After her near death experience at home, her existing demon blood became unstable. With that, her anger fuels her transformation. She's a youkai now."

Inu Yasha had found Kagome's scent, but he was rather confused about it. It was her, yet sonething unfamiliar about it. "Doesn't smell like death, thank goodness for that. It isn't dirt either. That rules out Kikyo being here. Dammit, what am I saying?!? Where the hell is Kagome." He turned towards a tree and noticed a body laying in the shade. A body with raven black hair and clothing not of his era.

************************************************************************

First cliff hanger. God I'm beat. Good news too. In about a week from today, Inu Yasha is back on Adult Swim. And this time, its going to continue after he had slaughtered the bandits of the Giant Moth. Please Read and review. New chapter coming soon, say tomorrow or so.

Next time: What's wrong with Kagome, and how will the gang subdue Jena without killing her. Don't want to spoil the surprise, but Myoga will return with info that may be quite interesting.


	6. Curse of Junseishin

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha rules, but belongs to Takahashi (as does ranma, akane, yusaku, Kyoko, and hell knows who else). Note that new episodes for his show are finally here. He'll obviously kick Ryokose's ass when the series resumes, but we'll see how that happens. Note that Jena and Zirik are my own character ideas. any use or copying of their techniques, looks, or weapons will result in that person being dead (not really, bu tdon't steal my ideas anyway).

Also got another review, saying I've got talent. I'm not too sure about that in relation to my writing, but the comment is appreciated. the person was a little upset that I had Koga (or is it Kouga) kill kagura, though. But his review gave me an idea that I'll add in a later chapter. see, I do listen to the people. 

anyway, on with the fanfic.

Last time: Jena runs away after Kagome discovers her problem. when Jena gets ambushed by multiple tiger demons, kagome tries to help fight them off of her. Unfortunately, the stronger demon forces kagome to stab Jena with her own sword, which somehow knocks kagome unconscious and generates a giant fireball that incinerated five of the demons. Inu yasha and the gang show up in time to assist Jena in fighting them off. Realizing Kagome is hurt, Inu Yasha goes to find where Jena hid her, leaving the rest of the team behind to finish off the stragglers and handle one really pissed hanyou.

Chapter six: The Curse of Junseishin

Jena and Zirik stared each other down, both of them growling at each other. One showed anger in her reddened eyes, whilst the other was giving his usual emotionless battle face towards his friend. He turns slightly to eye the group behind him. "Stay clear of the fight. She'll kill with little provocation if you get too close." He then turned his attention back to Jena. "She really will kill anyone that gets in her way. She always evaded me for some reason last time, but I doubt that going to happen this time." He drew his sword and took a fighting stance, blade in front. "Hopefully, the Tetsuban will help return her mind to normal." 

Jena just growled for a minute, then charged at Zirik with claws extended. Zirik dodged the attack effortlessly and swung his sword at her arm. She was too fast, just missing the blade by an inch. She then slammed her claws into his chest, shredding flesh and clothing as they went in. He jumped back as his chest healed, then stuck his sword out again pointing at Jena. She charged at him again, but this time jumped over him when he swung the sword towards where he thought her claws would get him. Before he could turn around, she sunk her fangs into his left shoulder and started to suck some of his blood out. He shook her off with his one claw, grazing her arm as she jumped away. She cackled with that evil laugh again as she licked the remaining blood off of her lips.

Sango and Kohaku weren't liking this fight one bit, and were practically on the verge of trying to join the fight. What was stopping them were Miroku's hand blocking them. "Miroku, you see that he needs out help. Why aren't you letting us past?"

Miroku looked at Sango with that all knowing look. "Because Zirik wouldn't want us to interfere. He has known that girl allot longer than any of us have, except for Kagome. In fact, he probably feels it is his place to ensure her safety, just like Inu Yasha probably would do for Kagome."

Shippo looked around. "Speaking of dog boy, does anyone know where he went?" Everyone had failed to notice the hanyou's disappearance, and now had no clue where he could be.

Miroku noticed that InuYasha was rather annoyed about something while fighting, but had no idea what that was. But he was sure about his disappearance. "Isn't it obvious? He's most likely looking for Lady Kagome right now." A growl was heard at the battlezone as Jena launched yet another attack.

Inu Yasha sniffed the body just laying there, then stood up once he was sure about it. "No doubt now, this _is_ Kagome." The shirt was clue enough, although it was singed as if it were burnt slightly. "But, why does she smell different? She isn't dead, and she definitely isn't in heat." He slightly shuddered at that thought. His hormones had damn near gone out of control the last several times he wasn't warned. "She isn't bleeding, isn't sweating. There is definitely no way she a hanyo..." He sniffed her again, the smell of demonic blood hung over her like the stench of a skunk. And the demonic stench smelled like.... "Could it... No. No way. That's Jena's scent rubbed on her, that makes sense."

Kagome began to stir. Apparently she was regaining consciousness. "That's good. Once she's awake, I'll take her back to the group and find out what happened from ..." He stopped his train of though, for Kagome had opened her eyes and was looking into his eyes as his locked onto hers. "What the..." He knew that this definitely was Kagome, but he didn't recall her having brownish green eyes. "K-kagome?"

Kagome's mind finally woke up as she looked into Inu Yasha's eyes. "I-inu, what's wrong?"

"You are, what the hell happened to you?"

"What are you talking about, nothing happened to me. I had found Jena and...." Her eyes widened. "Shit. JENA!! Where is she? Is she ok?" Her sudden outburst was unlike Kagome, which half explained why Inu-Yasha jumped back in surprise. 

"What are you talking about? She was fighting a demon off when I went to look for you. Come-on." He took Kagome and made her hold onto his back as he took off back to the group. "Here I am worried for your safety, and all you can think about is that hanyou. Why are you concerned about her health anyway?"

"I had found her surrounded by about ten more of those tiger demons," she yelled, wind blowing through her hair. "I was trying to help fight them off, but one of them grabbed me and forced me to stab her."

"Stab her? With wha...." Inu Yasha's eyes went wide as saucers. "YOU DIDN'T USE THAT SWORD, DID YOU?" 

The person that responded wasn't Kagome, it was someone else. "Indeed she did, Lord Inu Yasha." Kagome felt something on her neck and instinctively slapped it. When she looked at her hand, she saw Myoga the flea, although he was a bit flatter than he normally was.

"Myoga??" Inu Yasha was quite surprised, for he hadn't heard a word from that little blood sucker for almost a year. "What hole did you climb out of this time."

The little termite puffed himself back to normal as he looked at his master. "The same hole Kagome fell unconscious over, before her body created that fireball that damn near roasted.."

Inu Yasha was seriously shocked. "KAGOME MADE THAT FLAME?!?!"

"Indeed, she did. I was on her since that brown haired hanyou picked her up off the ground, knowing it would be a matter of time before you showed up." He looked at Inu Yasha gravely. "And I think you should know that I didn't expect her blood to taste almost exactly like yours."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inu Yasha grabbed Myoga and was very close to flattening the bug in his fingers. "What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"It means what I said, her blood tastes like yours. Half human, but half demon as well. Why didn't you tell me that......."

"YOU MUST BE LOSING IT!!!! THERE IS NO WAY SHE COULD BE A HANYOU." Kagome nervously checked herself as well as she could without falling off. She had a BAD feeling about what Myoga had said.

"It would be if that sword she used is the Junseishin."

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha stared at Myoga. "JUNSEISHIN?" they said together. Kagome continued by saying, "That is suppose to mean pure soul."

"Well, its name isn't what it appears. It was created a few years ago when a demon managed to merge two powerful swords together. The one sword is similar to Tetsusaiga, as it helped restrict the demon blood in its owner. The other was able to draw out the demonic powers in any being that had even a drop of demon blood within them." Kagome had touched her ears, noticing they were pointed at the end rather than curving down. She started to fear what might be wrong. "When they were combined, the owner of the one sword became a hanyou, forever cursed to be one for eternity. But, that wasn't all the sword did." Kagome felt a sharp pain in her mouth, realizing she had fangs by using her tongue on her teeth. "A villager tried to help the newly created hanyou as well as she could. When a demon attacked, she borrowed the hanyou's sword and managed to wound the demon. But, after the battle had ended, the girl had transformed into a hanyou herself. Her demon side matched that of the demon she had wounded." Kagome was starting to fear for the worst, while Inu-Yasha was simply getting irritated by the flea's damn little story. So much so, he failed to notice the demonic scent he smelled on her grow stronger as well as the smell of her fear.

"Your making all of this up!!!! You haven't seen us in so long that you actually are trying to scare us!!!! You little flea, your as good as...."

"Inu yasha..."

"What is it Kagome?" Inu yasha was showing irritation in his voice.

"I have a veeeeeerrrrrrryyy baaaad feeling that he is speaking the truth." Myoga looked past Inu-Yasha's relatively angered face and noticed what she meant.

Inu yasha turned his head to face Kagome. "Since when are you on the flea's... WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He stopped as he looked at Kagome, and finally noticed the scent she was emitting. Her hair was highlighted with blue streaks now, and her ears were riding up her head and becoming a pair similar to his. Her eyes definitely were showing a demonic form now as well, not to mention the blood from her lips caused by the fangs that grew. She even had claws now, which he should have noticed during the run. She looked like she was going to cry. She had noticed her changes going on while Myoga was speaking, and was afraid how everyone would see her now that this has happened.

"Myoga, what happened to the girl that wounded that demon?" She asked, fear in her voice. 

He sighed. "The girl was banned by her village, and one day died when she lost control of herself and went on a killing spree. Cause of death was a demon slayer that was nearby."

Kagome just stayed silent after hearing that. The two just simply walked back over to where the group actually was without another word, until they both smelled the scent of blood.

Zirik was really hurting now, although his body constantly healed itself. Jena had been constantly sucking blood out of his body every time she bit him, and his healing properties don't include the resupplying of blood. She was starting to suck him dry. She herself got clawed on the shoulder and the chest, blood from those cuts still fresh. She continued to laugh, growl, and attack every time. Zirik was running out of options. He'd have to knock her out, somehow. Jena charged again, her eyes on the prize, not even reguarding what may happen to her if she should win. He waited until she swung her claws this time, which was never as she jumped over him for the thirteenth time. This time, though, he was ready for the sneak attack. He turned around and had his sword get caught between her teeth. She grinned as she tightened her jaw muscles and snapped the blade in half. She was so preoccupied with breaking his sword that she didn't see his fist connect with her skull, knocking her completely unconsious. Zirik had a chance to calm down, finally. His sword was in two, but he really didn't need that to fight anything all that much. Nevertheless, he would have to find that crazy old swordsmith again in order to repair it. 

Everyone breathed a little easier, now that Jena lay sleeping. But that ended when they saw Zirik stiffen and turn his head sharply in one direction. Everyone stared and turned towards where Zirik was looking, noticing Inu Yasha walking back. It was odd looking at him though, for it almost looked like he was trying to hide something.

"Inu Yasha?!"

"Where on earth have you been?"

"You had us worried for a minute, you know that."

"Did you find Kagome? Where is she?"

Zirik finished the question spree. "Mind telling us what the hell your hiding? It smells like a demon from here." Everyone looked surprised when Zirik said that rather emotionlessly.

Inu Yasha looked at them and said. "You guys may be a little surprised as to who is behind me right now. When I move, I bet all of your damned answers will be standing before you." He moved out of the way, revealing Kagome. Except she now had dog ears on top of her head, not to mention her hair had grown longer and was highlighted with blue. Her demonic eyes looked at her friends in sorrow, before she turned away and walked to Jena's body. She sat near her friend and started crying.

Everyone looked at Inu Yasha, and he had a bad feeling from most of their faces what was coming. Zirik just looked at Kagome as everyone grabbed Inu Yasha. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, I found her like...."

"Don't give us that load of bull. We know you must have done something." 

"I'm telling you that she.."

"What the hell's the matter with you, Inu-Yasha?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE?!?"

Zirik turned towards the group and spoke. "What happened to her wasn't Inu Yasha's fault, it was the sword that Jena carries that did this." Everyone looked confused, except for Inu Yasha and the currently hidden Myoga. "The sword that she carries is cursed, which is why were going to see the great swordsmith to find out if he can do anything with it. I'm going to need to see him so he can fix my sword that he made. But, in the meantime, anyone that uses that sword and isn't a hanyou will meet the same fate as those two girls." He looked over to them, noticing that Kagome smelled almost like Jena and that Jena was beginning to wake up. "That sword, the Junseishin, is truely a horrible weapon."

Myoga jumped out of Inu-yasha's haori. "So that was the blade I heard in so many tales. I never thought I'd ever see what it could..." Inu Yasha waisted no time in apologizing for Myoga's interruption and quickly squashed the bug demon.

"Yes, it is a sword used in some tales up in the northern lands. But, I never would have thought something so terrible could ever come out of the swords that Jena and I had up until two years ago."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Zirik was unphased by the yell in his ear. "The Junseishi was created when a powerful demon we had to fight took our origional swords, the Tsurugo no Seiketsu and the Hito Youkai, and fused them together. My sword was able to enhance demon strength, whilst hers supressed her existing demonic blood. She is what she is now when the Junseishi enhanced her blood to the degree that she became a hanyou." He then explained the curse of the sword, which was exactly as Myoga said.

"Combining a sword of purity and one of darkness," Miroku thought out loud. "When something like that occurs, it is relatively hard what to predict will happen."

"As I said, we're on our way to visit this damn kook of a swordsmith to fix the blade he made for me and to see if something can be done about her sword's curse. You may want to tag along, Inu Yasha, for I believe your going to need to get your friend here a weapon of binding similar to that of the Tsurugo no Seiketsu."

"I'd rather say similar to Tetsusaiga. If Kagome needs a weapon or something to stop herself from going demon, all I need to do is visit Totosai in a very hot place."

"I'm not sure, but I think we know the same swordsmith. The smith I met is a real old bean. Spits fire from his mouth, lives in a cave nearly surrounded by lava, and damn near yanked my mouth off trying to forge Tetsuban from my teeth."

Inu Yasha sweat dropped. "Yeah, that's the old kook Totosai for sure."

"Very well then," Zirik said, standing up. "Guess were both off to see the great swordsmith."

Kagome and Jena heard the discussion with their sensitive inu ears, sweatdropping with Inu Yasha. "Sounds like a movie you watched when we were at your house once, Jena. What was that called again?"

Jena had another drop of sweat. "I think your referring to 'The Wizard of Oz'."

************************************************************************

And that's a wrap with this chapter. Read and Review, although I think this one isn't all that great.

Next time: As the group goes to visit Totosai, they run into an old friend (if he's classified as such) and encounter someone who should be dead. What the hell's going on? Find out when the next chapter comes in.


	7. Enter Kouga and the Dead Demon

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is Takahashi's, Jena and Zurich are mine, and this story will continue till I can't think of anything (or I can complete it, whichever comes first) Please review and give opponent suggestions. Hell, I haven't even thought of what the new bad guy is going to be, but I know one of his powers.

Last time: The curse of Jena's sword is reviled as she is subdued by Zirik (at the cost of his sword being snapped) and Kagome changes into a hanyou as an aftereffect of using it. The entire team now is journeying to Totosai to repair Zirik's weapon, the Tetsuban, possibly make something for Kagome to keep her blood in check, and to see if he can possibly strip the Junseishin of its terrible curse.

Chapter 7: Enter Kouga and the Dead Demon

The group left for Totosai's lair as soon as Jena was able to move her feet again. Miroku and Sango led the group, much to her displeasure for she had seen Miroku try and stop that right hand of his from groping her. It was only a matter of time before it does so, and her katana was waiting. Shippo slept on Kirara, who maintained her battle form in case of any more hostilities. The four hanyou stayed a little to the rear, most of them using their keen hearing to detect possible hostiles. Kagome was just walking in her clothing, which were still singed from when her body created that flame aura. She was carrying her bike, considering they weren't going that fast. Even if they did need to move quickly, her new body was very much able to outdo it in every way. "Guess I'll need to bring this home, then," she thought. "I won't be needing it very much here, as long as I'm like this."

She kept quiet throughout the trip since her transformation, trying to learn to keep her emotions under control. That was because she knew of the curse thanks to Myoga speaking about it. She knew that the last person to use the Junseishin was transformed into a hanyou herself, eventually going all out demon when she got angered and killed everyone in sight until a demon slayer took her out. If she let any rage get the better of her, she could kiss her life good-bye.

Inu Yasha was walking alongside her, having failed to get Kagome to speak to him, let alone give one of her caring smiles to him. It was really getting irritating to him. "Why won't she speak," he started to think to himself. "Is it because of what happened to her? Sure, maybe she's still in a state of shock or something. At least, that's how she would phrase it." He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "But she sure is pretty. Now that she's a hanyou, she looks even prettier than she was before. Of course she was pretty to begin with, but....ACK." He looked forward and hit his head. "Why the hell am I thinking about that at a time like this? I may have liked Kagome for the past few years, but why am I starting to be like this now? Besides," he looked back at Kagome from the corner of his eye, his expression showing slight sadness. "how am I suppose to know if she has the same feelings for me as well?" He snapped out of it when he noticed she was looking back at him in the same way, their eyes locking at the same spot before he started looking ahead again.

"Inu Yasha," she whispered, so that only he could her , "why were you looking at me like that?" Her eyes told him that she was getting a little annoyed that he was glancing at her like that.

"Oh, shit!!! What do I say, what do I say, WHAT DO I SAY????" His mind was racing with various responses, but he knew that she would see right through most of them. "Dammit, she looks like she's going to say 'IT' if I don't respond. And if I lie, and she doesn't believe me, she'll say 'IT' anyway. SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!! But, the truth...." He noticed her lips get ready to move, and he knew what was coming. "I was just wondering what you were thinking, that's all." He said it without another thought before hand. "Well, at least that's half of it, actually, but that's all she needs to know right now."

Kagome relaxed when she heard him say that. Good thing too, her anger was rising waiting for him to respond. "Oh," she whispered. "If you must know though, I'm just annoyed about what happened. This shouldn't have happened, yet it did anyway. And I have to control my emotions for once, otherwise I could end up killing us all." "Actually," she thought, "I'm also unsure as to how your taking it. Did you really start to like me after all this time? And if you did, have your feelings for me change?"

Zirik and Jena were eavesdropping on the conversation. Inu Yasha and Kagome may have been whispering, yet they forgot that there were four hanyous with sensitive ears. They had also chanced a look back there as well, noticing how their faces were slightly turning red. A little too slight for human eyes, yet good enough for demon eyes. These two, at least knew better than to speak with such good ears right behind them, but they had their own method of communication. Seems your friend has a crush on dog boy.

Jena nodded her head. I could say the same for dog boy, if we were really speaking.

Zirik mentally laughed. Guess your right, but thought speech is definitely better for a private conversation. Wouldn't you agree?

Jena smiled. True, but it's your blood that enables it. Besides, didn't you notice how they avoided saying their feelings for each other? Its as if they are afraid of what the other may think.

Just like a certain former human, whose been hiding her true feelings from me? Jena blushed. You know that we can't hide our true feelings because of this link. Of course, we are left in the dust when we aren't.

She concentrated on something she was wondering, and got an answer from one of Zirik's memories. So that's what you were thinking when you battled me. Afraid you would lose me forever, didn't you? It was Zirik's turn to go red. No matter. We can handle our love affairs in a more PRIVATE place. Right now, how about we play match-maker. 

Zirik looked confused. What the hell's a matchmaker?

Before she could reply, they heard Kagome speak again. "Inu Yasha, did you hear something?"

He looked back confused. "No, not a thing." They noticed that Kagome was looking their direction. They turned their eyes forward, both of them blushing brightly.

You don't think she heard our plan, do you?

A new thought talker entered the fray. So, this is why you two were so quiet. Both hanyou jumped in their skin as they recognized the speaker. How about you just drop your plan, whatever it may be. Unless you two were going to tell me about it right about now.

Seems Kagome can listen in on us as well. I thought it was because of our blood we could communicate to ourselves.

Maybe it is, Kagome stated mentally, considering that the sword did make me a hanyou similar to Jena. Jena turned beet red, for she had forgotten that the Junseishin took _all_ of the demon abilities of the victim and sent them into the sword's user at the time, and thought speech with Zirik was one of those abilities. I'll leave you be for now, you could see why. They both look back and saw that Inu Yasha was giving an odd look, for it looked like Kagome was a little mischievous about something to those that couldn't speak like they could. But remember that I'll keep an eye on any unusual speeches, you little sneaks. They sensed her presence in the chat disappear.

Jena gave a near inaudible sigh. Guess we'll need to see if we can get a private channel.

I HEARD THAT! Jena and Zirik sweat dropped (a.n.: sweat dropped is referring to how some anime and mangas have characters showing a sweat drop when something humiliating or embarrassing has occurred). 

Inu Yasha's nose picked up a scent, a scent he thought had given up. He growled, getting everyone's attention unintentionally. When Kagome looked at him, he practically knew what she was about to ask. "An old friend of yours is coming." He looks behind and sees the incoming tornado. Everyone gets a chance to see it (excluding a sleeping Shippo) before Kouga emerges. Kagome couldn't sense him coming with her shard sense, because he had given up his shards when Naraku was defeated. She had a rather bad feeling why he ran all the way out here, and she didn't want to try and stop it in her condition.

"Where's my woman, mutt face?"

"Nice greeting wolf boy," Inu Yasha said with a note of anger. 

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, dog turd. Now where's Kagome?"

"This nimrod doesn't even realize Kagome's changed, even with her clothes." Inu Yasha smirked, thinking he can try and rile him up. "Who wants to know?"

Kouga growled at him in warning. "Don't fool with me, low life dog. I smelled her with you, NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"Feh, take a hike and sniff her out then, like the carnivorous wolf you are (I actually like some of those 'frases' Kagome mentioned)."

"I asked you nicely THREE TIMES, dog shit, so now," he charges at Inu Yasha and grabs Inu Yasha's haori by the neck, lifting up the hanyou. He draws his one hand back and prepares to punch Inu Yasha in the face. Lucky for Inu Yasha (If you can call this luck), Kagome intervened. 

"SIT!" Inu Yasha and Kouga noticed the beads around his neck glow pink before Kouga lost his grip to a face planted Inu Yasha. Kouga did glance at the source of the sit and saw Kagome and her new form, before he felt a pain from his foot. He looked down and noticed the hanyou's face on his foot.

"Glad you came to your senses, mutt, but GET THE HELL OFF MY FOOT!" Inu Yasha couldn't move even if he wanted to. The spell held him fast into position.

Jena started to chuckle. "This really is a Kodak moment." Kagome got it and started giggling while Jena was laughing, but everyone else sweat dropped. Jena noticed the confused looks and simply said, "We'll tell you later."

"Try now, bitch!" Kouga was pissed. "I don't like being laughed at!" Inu Yasha got up and sat in the tree, knowing full well what was coming.

"If that was an insult, that was rather weak. As for what I said, it meant that was a really good time to capture an image of that scene." Everyone started to understand, with chuckles included. Excluding Inu Yasha and Kouga, of course. Kouga looked back at Kagome for a second, then noticed the changes that had occurred to her. Those ears were an eyesore, those eyes so penetrating, it was like looking at Inu Yasha. Except prettier, feminine, and with black hair with blue highlights. He looked back at Inu Yasha, who hadn't moved from the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN, BASTARD?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER. SOME CURSED SWORD DID THIS." 

"DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE SOME HALF ASSED...."

"Kouga, he is speaking the truth." Kouga shut up upon hearing Kagome's voice and looked at her. "I used a sword that had a curse that affected humans. If used against a hanyou or demon, the wielder becomes a hanyou of a similar type of demon as the one hit."

"And you hit Inu Yasha, eh." He looks up to said demon. "YOU ARE FUCKIN DEAD."

"Actually," Jena stepped forward and looked Kouga in the eye, "she hit me on accident, trying to save me from tiger demons."

"Tigers??? They don't fight hanyous or anything out of the blue. They are mercinaries that fight for pay." Kouga was giving her a questioning look. "What did you piss off enough for Tigers to start a manhunt for you?"

"Well, Zirik and I did save a few villages from a demon lord that doesn' t own any of the.."

"A DEMON LORD?!?!?!" Kouga looked like he could shit his pants, if he was wearing any. The forest started to sway around them as the wind started to pick up as Kouga asked another question. "What one?"

"Like she was saying," Zirik spoke, "This guy doesn't own any of the four territories, yet he terrorizes the towns near where he resides." The wind picked up even more, just barely moving some twigs. 

"What's his name then? TELL ME!" 

"We don't know his name all too well, but he..." They were unable to continue speaking, for the wind picked up enough to smash a thick branch into Kouga. Everyone noticed a shadow coming from the forest, one of a female figure. She was approaching them slowly, holding a fan in her hand. Inu Yasha reconized the scent, for it was from someone he had killed a month ago. 

"No, it couldn't be." The figure got even closer, most of her characteristics were now visible, especially a pair of red eyes. Kohaku started to sweat in fear, for he had reconized her too. Everyone looked at the figure, and all had some kind of reaction. Kouga was the last to react.

"YOU!!!!!"

She smirked. "So, all of you remember me, do you." She waved her fan, which caused a gust of wind to be emitted in their direction. Everyone braced themselves from the wind, some of them getting cut a little by it. Shippo had a rude awakening as the wind cut his tail, causing some blood to seep into his fur.

"Hey, who's the wise..." He saw the wind elemental demon and practically freaked out. "K-k-k-KAGURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

************************************************************************

another day, another chapter. sorry for the delay, and the next chapter will take a while, for I have some work to do. Read and review, and don't forget to give suggestions. This idea of getting Kagura back was indirectly inspired by my second reviewer. Whoever that was, give a review for reconition. your review was responsible, and this chapter was the start of my apology.


	8. Bladed Winds and Heated Blood

Disclaimer: takahasi is inu's owner, as jena and zirik are mine. many new demons will be from my imagination or from reviewers like you. most others will have been seen from the manga or anime.

Last time: The entire group was journeying to Totosai's so that Kagome could probably get a binding weapon, zirik can get his weapon repaired, and the Junseishin may have its curse stripped from it. along the way, Kagome learns about thought speech which she had inherited from jena, kouga starts another argument upon arrival (not to mention gets pissed thinking inu yasha was responsible for kagome's change), and a certain dead wind youkai reveals that she really is alive. fasten your seat belts, this fight may blow the viewers away.

Chapter 8: Bladed Winds and Heated Blood

Shippo literally wet his pants. Last thing he recalled of her was the fact that Kouga and his tribe had dealt with her in such a way that she actually died. Had he not done so, Kagome would have freed her soul from Naraku's grasp. Instead, they had left her carcass in the ground, believing there was no way to get her back. Now, she was standing right in their faces with a look that was well known for her intent to kill. She waved her fan violently, as if to blow dust away. The incoming shockwave knocked the humans down, leaving the hanyous, Kouga, and Kirara standing at the moment. Sango had used her boomerang bone to guard herself and her brother, but the force knocked the slayers out as the bone was smashed into her by the windstrength. Miroku was luckier, he was knocked onto the ground and created a spirit barrier that shielded him from flying branches and a certain boomerang as its owner flew into him unconsious. 

Kagura paid no heed to the downed humans, her eyes were fixed on the demons of the group. Inu Yasha had alreacy drawn Tetsusaiga and was in a ready position, as was Jena with her Junseishin. Zirik, Kouga, and Kagome got ready with their claws, although Kagome was unsure how she could help out as a hanyou without a bow. Kagura lifted an eyebrow as she saw the altered human, for she clearly recalled that Kagome was a human miko, not a hanyou miko. She ignored the thought. "Inu Yasha and the wrech aren't who I'm here for," she reminded herself in her mind. "He specifically said to battle the hanyous with armor. There's one, that brown haired one." She swung her fan again right at the demons, cousing them to scatter. She then went straight for Jena with a second wave. Jena had little time to dodge the attack, so she bullheadedly charged towards her assailant. She swung her sword right into the attack, barely neutralizing it and getting herself cut by the excess wind. Before Kagura could strike at Jena again, Zirik, Inu Yasha, and Kouga jumped her and almost had her off guard. That was interuppted just barely when Inu Yasha was slammed aside by yet another tiger demon, who had jumped out of the woods and led another group of five. Everyone was now busy with the tigers as Kagura continued her assult on Jena. Zirik was having a rather hard time fighting without a sword and was getting hit alot. Zirik yelled in rage as he failed for the tenth time to hit his tiger, who just simply ducked and clawed his face. Kouga jumped near Zirik while trying to dodge a blade that his target used. The two demons glanced at each other. "Wanna trade foes?" Zirik asked the wolf. 

Kouga nodded, handing Zirik the sword that he normally carried. "Just give this back when your done, demon boy." They renewed their attacks on their foes, Zirik going blade to blade with the one tiger. Inu Yasha was having his own fun. He was being triple teamed by the remaining tigers, and he wasn't getting the chance to use any of the Tetsusaiga's techniques. All he could do was swing like an idiot and block the blades and claws that came right for him. Kagome and Kirara had gone for Kagura, who was still trying to get Jena in a corner for the kill. Kirara was about to strike the wind demon when yet another group of demons arrived. This time, they were rock element demons, making it rather difficult to harm one due to its abnormally hard skin. They were also very strong, as Kirara learned the hard way as one body checked the cat into the nearest tree. Shippo, who was riding on Kirara, was knocked unconsious by the attack, leaving Kagome to fend for herself. She knew already that they were rather strong, and guessed at their toughness. "Great. First day fo being a hanyou and already i have to fight the guardians of stonehenge." The three elemental demons went straight for her, attempting to take her down as easily as the cat.

She jumped over them and stabbed one in the back with her claws, only causing her fingers to scream "you baka" as the rock solid hide stubbed her claws. They barely turned around when one of their arms had hit her rather hard on the head and sending her into another tree. The blow opened a wound on her head, blood seeping over one side of her face and surrounding her eye. Inu Yasha saw the blow. "Kagome! She can't handle this kind of fighting just yet." He started yelling to himself in his head. "You idiot. kill these damn things and help her." He growled in rage as he sliced one wolf clear in half, only to get knocked down as another attacked him. That same demon also drew a sword, and was about to stab the hanyou when Zirik blocked the slash. He had succeeded in beheading his origional foe, and was keen on helping Inu Yasha immediately.

"I'll take him, help Kagome."

"What about Jena?"

Kouga slammed his fist through his opponents face, pleased to see an emotionless look on the dead youkai (although it is always emotionless when one's face is smashed into his own skull). "Leave that to me." He jumped over the demons and attacked Kagura from behind. However, all he managed to do was shred some of her clothing on her back. The spider mark, the trademark symbol of Naraku, was shown very well on it. Kouga looked at it in surprise, not noticing the rock demon coming behind him. He flew head first into the tree near Kagome, falling unconsious from the impact. Kagome was starting to feel rather scared as the three rock demons advanced onto her. Her fear and anger were barely kept in check as she could feel herself slipping in and out of consiousness. That restraint let up only when she saw the one unengaged tiger demon head straight for Shippo, who was still out cold. Before she could get ahold of her self, she felt herself lost and had only one thought in mind. KILL!!!

Inu Yasha attacked one of the rock demons from behind, managing to sever one of it's two arms off. He then got smacked towards a tree, but managed to land before it. Zirik killed his foe before going after Kagura, who was still fighting Jena. Jena was starting to bleed from all the wounds she had taken from the wind demon. Her armor was very much damaged to a degree that more of her skin had become visible. Her breast guard and her lower privates guard were undamaged (mostly), but her arms and legs were greatly exposed. She was about to strike at Kagura, when all the demons just stopped. Most of them had sensed a really strong an dangerous aura, whilst the hanyous had smelled the problem. They all looked at Kagome, whose hair had now turned completely blue with purple highlights. The nearest rock demon attempted to kill her before it was too late, but it already was. His arms were ripped off as Kagome took her claws and slammed them into the joints of the arms. She then lifted the helpless demon and threw it into the tiger demon heading for Shippo, who was crushed to death by the pile of stone. Everyone now looked at Kagome (all who are not out like a light, anyway) and realised they were really in trouble now. A scar colored mark appeared on her right cheek, shaped as if something had clawed her there. Her eyes turned sharp and purple while the whites turned red, not to mentioned her claws extended. Inu Yasha realized what had happened. "She's gone Demon! Get back!" was all he could say to his comrades before she killed the remaining rock demons with relative ease. 

Kagura stared at Kagome, who returned the death glare before charging the wind demon. Kagura countered with a wave of her fan, sending her wind blades right for her. Kagome dodged those easily and manages to scratch Kagura before being hit point- blank by the wind attack. Kagome went flying into the nearest tree, her clothes very much damaged beyond repair as blood continued to drip from new and old wounds. The older ones were already near healed, thanks to the u-chu blood within her, while her newer ones were just starting to get their chance. Jena saw an opening in Kagura's defence and took it, wounding the demon along the spider scar. Kagura blasts her away with her wind again, but then notices the others getting ready to strike. "Another day, perhaps." She immediately makes her leave on her giant leaf and leaves the battle ground. "You will see me again, and my master will see to your deaths." Kagome continued to eye the fleeing demon, until only a speck remained of her. She growled in anger and smashed a tree down in her rage. Inu-Yasha, who was thinking that Naraku might still be alive, barely notices the falling tree in time and almost gets flattened by the timber.

He notices how Kagome was acting. She was still in demon mode, meaning that any of them may be attacked by her if he doesn't do something. "But, what can I do to get her out of this?" he thought. "Killing is out of the question. Kagome's mother would scalp me if I had to tell her that her daughter's dead." Kagome charges him, forcing him to make a move. He places his sword in the way, blocking her attack. Her red eyes widen in surprise and pain as the sword's aura got to her hand. She pulled back, her hand glowing blue with the Tetsusaiga's aura. Inu Yasha stared at her in confusion for a second, then realized what happened. "TETSUSAIGA! That's it. It is able to hold my blood in check, and probably was trying to do the same to her. I know what I should do now." He smirked at the still preoccupied Kagome, who was trying to wave the aura off like it was a flame. He then charged her, taking her mind off of the aura on her hand. She immediately set herself up in less than a second to take Inu Yasha down when he swings the sword. She didn't think that he would shove the sword's hilt into her hand. Too late, she tried to drop the sword as she began reverting to her hanyou self. By time she was able to do so, she had passed out onto the ground.

"God! She was a little rough on them, wasn't she." 

Inu Yasha shrugged at Sango's question. "Wasn't her fault, something with the fight triggered her demon blood. We definately need to get her a binding weapon now."

She looked at Kagome, who was sound asleep where she had collapsed. Inu Yasha had put his fire rat cloak over her body, so as to keep her warm and to keep her body covered up as much as possible. The battle had done a serious number on her school uniform, just barely leaving enough to cover her girlish private areas covered. It was barely holding together by a thread, and Miroku may have had a hell of a nosebleed if he saw her like that (from sexual arousal and getting smashed in the face). Sango and Kohaku were ok, aside from having a splitting headache that was cured by the use of some asprin from Kagome's pack (hey, Jena was from Kagome's time and knew exactly what was needed), whereas Miroku was going to need a really big one for the smash on the head he got from Sango when she had woken up. Jena and Zirik were left to themselves at a corner, doing something rather wierd. Zirik was ripping segments of his demon armor straight from his skin and Jena was repairing the armor she wore with those demon plates. She would need to connect the plates to the former slayer suit, so she was sitting in what appeared to be an older school uniform, which was definately a little too small for the 18 year old hanyou. Kouga had left already, saying something about hunting down that wind witch again. Kiara and Shippo had awakened, but soon fell asleep afterwards.

Whilst the two hanyou worked on the armor, they thought it safe to try thought speaking, considering that it never truely worked when one of them was unconsious. That meant no interupptions from the self proclaimed thought police. So, a matchmaker is someone who tries to get people together. You must have been a devoius girl in your time.

Jena blushed. Actually, Kagome and her friends helped with it in getting some of the students into their love lives. All it takes is good planning and analasys of the target couple. She looked back at the group and did her quick analasys. We may actually get two couples formed out of this. The monk and slayer seem to have some kind of relationship already. All they need is a push in the right direction, and that monk may want to learn some pointers about how to get her to love him.

He's a letch, that's his problem, Zirik replied. Teaching him that his ways won't score the girl will be difficult. I may have a way, though, to get them to like each other.

Good idea, Zirik. Both hanyou sweat dropped. Kagome was back in the chatroom. So, is that all that you were planning? Both showed an impression of shaking their heads yes mentally. You could have told me, you know. I could help in something like that, although it seems you got all the loose ends already. 

When did you butt in?

When I heard Miroku mentioned. I believe that is where you started. They heard a yawn stifled. Don't know why I'm tired, but I'm going to sleep. See you guys in the morning. She yawned again. Goodnight.

Goodnight, Kagome.

"Goodnight, Inu Yasha." The said hanyou's ears perked. He had heard Kagome whisper that, yet it seemed too low for anyone else to hear. He looked at her sleeping form. Most of her body was still under his firerat cloth, but her head stuck out from under it. Her sleeping face was kawaii (cute for those who didn't know), even Inu Yasha had to admit to that. Her black hair with the blue highlights, as well as the little black ears, were also rather cute on her. Inu Yasha shook his head at the thought. "OK, she's cute and can find the shards. I definately know she is still herself, but her demon form may as well become a pain in the ass. But, would she think of me any differently now that she is similar to myself?" He gave a rather gloomy look at her before abruptly ending his talk with Sango, jumping into the nearest tree to sleep in. 

Damn, that was too close Jena looked at Zirik as she replaced the damaged shoulder plate with one of the shoulder plates he had ripped from his arm. She almost caught us with our pants down with that one.

Zirik looked back. At least she missed the part about her and the dog boy.

True. But, they will be the hardest to get together. Jena looked between the two mentioned hanyou. She has been with him for three years, and now she is changed into a half demon because of my sword. If they had a relationship as who they origionally were, it may have been shot down a little because of this cursed sword. She looked at the weapon she carried, despising it for the curse that had fallen down upon it. 

Actually, I may have a way to get them to like each other a little better. Stay here. Zirik got up and jumped over to where Inu Yasha sat, who was watching the group. 

He looked at Zirik for a minute. "What do you want?"

"I think I have an idea that you may want to consider. One concerning Kagome." Inu Yasha's ears perked at her name.

"I'm listening, but you now walk on edgy water, bud."

"I noticed during the fight how her clothes have been very messed up from the attacks she had endured. Maybe it would be wise for her to get newer clothing. I know you cannot keep that cloth on her forever, and I also know you don't want her to look like something that the monk may want to mess with." A vein popped out on Inu Yasha's face, noting the anger that Zirik had sparked.

"What do you expect me to do about it."

Zirik took a small package of money from his belt and handed it to the hanyou. "I believe this is enough to buy her something similar in material to what you wear now. Why not see if you can get her some clothing that would suit her needs."

Inu Yasha looked at the demon, trying to judge him. "The group will notice my disappearance, you know. I can't just..."

Zirik gave him a reassuring smile. "Jena and I will easily cover for you. We will continue on our way to Totosai. We will wait for you there. Just be careful, for I believe we all may have stirred some evil nearby. Keep yourself safe...for her sake." Inu Yasha glared at him. "I can tell these things. You care for her, yet don't know if she cares for you. This act may help her in more ways than you think."

Inu Yasha stood up. "Fine, I'll go and find her something. You and miss cursed sword better cover me and protect the group. If just one person dies, I will personally make sure you won't ever be able to breathe without being in pain for the rest of your life. Got it???"

Zirik's emotionless face met the hanyou. "Clear as crystal." With that Inu Yasha disappeared, leaving the u-chu demon in charge of the whole group's protection. He jumped down to Jena, who had sucessfuly repaired her entire sleeve. She looked up to him and smiled.

Not bad for a rookie, Z-chan. Not bad at all. You must have been a matchmaker in a past life.

As I see it, one is meant to help instigate others to do compassionate things for each other in order to spark love between them. So all I did was take her current scenario and use it to Inu's advantage. Although I didn't like his threat at all.

Jena shrugged. Well, we may as well finish my armor, then call it a night. Guarding this lot won't be difficult, but I doubt our friend will make it easy for us. He'll want their shard.

If anything, they may be the ones who can help bring him down.

************************************************************************

Pheww.....finally done with the chapter. took me long enough. I'd like to thank all who have read for giving my story a chance so far. Please review, and feel free to add suggestions for possible enemy demon types with names for rather strong ones. Also, I'd like to add the fact that the ultimate bad ass doesn't have a name yet. If anyone can give suggestions for his name, that would be grateful. I'm also trying to think of what powers he may have. I pretty much have his type down pat, as well as some of his powers, but other power suggestions will be appreciated. See you all later.

Next time: The group continues on to Totosai, who may very well have the ability to rid Junseishin de-cursed, as well as make Kagome a weapon. Inu Yasha begins his own run for the town where Fire Rat clothes are abundant. Who is 'him' and what does Kagura got to do with anything. Find out later.


	9. The Orders, Pt1

Saw Inu Yasha pull off the backlash wave. Now I can incorporate those new moves into the story. I know of several other new moves he will earn, but am unsure how he does them. Still haven't gotten any new demon ideas, so only demons types that I think of and some from the actual story will show up. please feel free to note any new demon types. Also, the final guy is still up in the air when it comes to names and all of his abilities, but his type will be noted in this chapter. I'd like to thank all who have read this story so far, especially those who have reviewed and given suggestions (directly or otherwise).

Before I get arrested by the FBI or whoever, Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and the others. Jena, Zirik, and most other demons are my own.

Last time: The entire group received a surprise when Kagura returned and attacked them all. The entire group was about to get killed when Kagome went berserk, becoming a full fledged demon and killing all of Kagura's henchmen. Inu Yasha returned her to her hanyou form using the tetsusaiga, then left to find suitable clothing to replace Kagome's shredded school uniform.

Chapter 9:

Kagome stirred as the sun rose up. The trees of the area blocked allot of it out, but her new senses could tell without a problem. She opened her eyes and looked around. Sango, Kohaku, and Kiara were all sleeping near a tree, Miroku not too far away and doing the same thing. Shippo had snuggled up with Sango, for they all believed Kagome needed her rest after what had happened during the fight. Jena and Zirik were at their own tree, sleeping in it in a similar fashion as Inu Yasha's. 'Wait a minute, where is he?' She looked around and didn't see him anywhere, yet she could smell him. She shifted the blanket off of her and stood up, unaware at the moment that the blanket was Inu Yasha's haori. A wind blew threw the forest and made her feel a little chilly, for her ruined school uniform was too damaged from yesterday's fight to keep her warm.

She smelled the presence of a hot spring nearby (now that I think of it, the group almost always camps near a hot spring, don't they) and started in that direction, before a tree root caught her ankle and tripped her. She fell face first onto the ground. While she was getting up, she finally noticed how damaged her clothes really were. She went back for the blanket she had over her, realizing that it was Inu Yasha's haori when she picked it up. 'Inu Yasha. Were you worried for me? Where are you?'

"Finally noticed, didn't you?" Kagome looked up where the voice came from. It was Jena, who appeared to be asleep just a minute ago. "Before you ask, he left to take care of something. He told Zirik and me to make sure we get to Totosai's, and that he'll meet up with us there."

Kagome glared at her friend. "You were trying to reading my mind again, weren't you."

Jena just smiled back. "Didn't need to. Your face literally screamed 'where's my Inu Yasha?'"

Kagome turned red. "He isn't mine. We merely get along as friends, but nothing more."

"That's what you may want me to believe, but I know better." Jena hopped down from her branch and stood near Kagome. "I acted just like that after being with Zirik for two years. We overcame that barrier almost six months ago, and haven't even bothered going over the next one just yet." Kagome looked at her friend in a way that said 'this is different.' "If you ask me, the two of you may as well jump both at once."

Kagome looked at Jena, puzzled about what she meant. "You really haven't changed after four years. You still speak weird, even in traditional Japanese. Look, I'll be at the hot spring nearby. If everyone starts waking up, make sure they know where I am. After Sango wakes, you may come too. You could use one."

"I'll handle it." Kagome turned and left for the spring. 'I will handle it. Hope Zirik's plan works out well, and that Inu Yasha won't get in trouble.'

Inu Yasha was already 3/4ths of the way there. He was going faster than anticipated, probably fast enough to get back to the group long before they get to Totosai's. He did run into a few demons, but they were small blade spiders and giant bugs mostly. 'So few demons out today. Wonder why they haven't bothered attacking in force yet? No matter. If they stay away for a while, I should be able to get back to Kagome sooner than I thought I would.' The small amount of gold he had bounced on his side within the bag. 'Zirik said to get her something nice and sturdy. Heh, the firerat clothes I wear are sturdy enough, plus are nice enough should she get into battle.' He looked at what he was wearing now. His pants were still on him, as was the white shirt he always wore under the firerat haori. 'Something similar in design to mine should be enough, and the colors might as well be the same as her normal clothes. Let's see. White haori and green pants will do fine. Add a red shirt under the haori for the finishing touch, and she'll look almost as great as with her original clothes.' He smiled to himself, but then mentally slapped himself for one simple problem. 'Shit, that won't do much good unless I can get the damn thing in the right size. Too small and Miroku will have nosebleeds every time he looks at her. Too large and she won't be able to fight very well, not to mention it will make her look rather bulky.' He didn't realize he had increased his speed even more during his train of thought. By time he looked around again, he noticed he was right outside the town. 'Guess I'm going to have to make a hell of a good guess. Hope it is close enough and that I don't get sat for this.'

Kagome removed the haori from her body, followed by whatever was left of her school uniform and her undies before slipping into the hot spring. It always felt good to relax in something this warm all the time, but it was a little different this time. She could now smell the water around her, not to mention the warm sensations that riddled her ears when she submerged herself. Her senses kicked in as she sensed movement just outside the spring. The scents were muddled from the water, but she quickly recognized who was there. "Glad you two could join me." She turned around to see Jena and Sango standing there. Jena was still wearing some clothing of her own, which appeared to be her old uniform from years ago, ripped and worn with age. Sango had one of Kagome's towels wrapped around herself, and she wore a look of surprise as well. Kagome smiled at her friends. "Come on in. It's very warm." They did just that, after removing their apparel and leaving them on the rocks.

Jena sighed. "It has been quite a while since I actually relaxed in a hot spring." She giggled slightly just thinking about last time, which was a week before she came to this time. Sango looked at the bushes from the corner of her eye. Jena noticed this. "What's up, Sango?"

"Miroku. I know he followed us. He ALWAYS does."

Kagome sighed. "Jena, Miroku's a letch, and has often tried to spy on us whenever we try to bathe. It has happened so often that Sango keeps an eye out, just to be sure."

"I don't think so. I knocked him out after Sango woke up and came here. If anything, we should keep an eye out for Zirik."

Sango stared wide eyed at Jena. "Is he a letch, too?"

Jena shook her head. "Not really. He just...doesn't seem to understand why girls look different. He never saw his mother, and had virtually no contact with a developed girl until I came into his life. Had to knock him out when we first met, for he had peeked under my skirt. I later learned he was curious as to why I looked completely different from the only people he had met, which were men." Kagome gave her a weird look. "He isn't gay, he's just unable to get why all girls look different."

"Has...has he seen you naked or anything?"

"Several, but I keep throwing stuff at him every time." She picked up a rock nearby. "In fact." She stands up and throws the rock at the same time she says, "Time to show you guys by fast ball." Three seconds later, a loud KUSO was heard as the rock hit its mark, sending the hanyou boy down to earth from his tree. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT, ZIRIK!" His response was a thought yell that Jena and Kagome heard followed by the same rock being thrown back, just before he chose to leave back to camp.

Kagome and Jena started to laugh a bit, which took Sango by surprise.

"Did I miss something?"

"Zirik heard what I said, and tried to say something nasty to me. But, he messed it all up." Sango just pretended that she knew what was being talked about before the trio chose to return to the camp.

Inu Yasha left the village about an hour later. He had gotten the white haori, green pants, and red undershirt, but also went ahead and grabbed some green firerat material. "At least she's good at seeeeewwwing. She may be able to use this for something, like replacing that skirt she wore so often. I know that thing looked weird on her, but at least she could almost look like she's still normal." He looked at the clothes he had bought and imagined how Kagome would look in them. "Just hope I guessed her size right, or else I may be in for it when I show up. 'Sits' galore if she's angry." He started on his way back to the group. He had made good time, managing to get to the village at sun-up. It had taken him most of the night since after midnight to just get there. If he pushed it, he could get back to Kagome by lunchtime. At least he'd be able to see her that much sooner.

That's when he smelled something. "Shit! Great time to run into him. He's probably smelled me by now, but I should run if he hasn't yet." He stepped it up a notch and started to dash into the trees and started to leap from branch to branch. If he slowed down, his brother would be upon him.

"ACHOOO!!" Sesshomaru started to rub his nose a little.

"MI lord. Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru merely grunted. "Seems Rin's cold has gotten to me."

"I told you that she might do something to you if you weren't careful."

Sessomaru glared at Jaken. "I was trying to get her feeling better, but I was the one that messed up." He sneezed again. "Damn it. Can't smell a thing like this."

Rin and Jaken followed their lord cautiously, keeping an ear open for any opposition that Sesshomaru may not smell. She sneezed, for her cold wasn't gone yet. "Rrrrgh. If I'm not careful, I'll be the next one sick." he thought. "Why does Lord Sesshomaru insist on having her follow?" He stared at the girl, who had grown a little over three years. Just entering her teens, she was already starting to develop in the chest and curves department, although she still acted like she always did. Jaken only saw one benefit of this girl sticking around, he was learning how those 'dirty little humans' develop and learn. Hell, she was starting to act slightly like the demons themselves, although she couldn't fight a demon off at all alone. "Get your mind out of it, or else you'll be sick," Jaken yelled to himself. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over a root and fell face first. When Rin tried to help him up, another sneeze attack shot through and Jaken got himself as sick as his lord.

Kagura flew towards the castle of the Demon Lord, knowing full well what may happen to her. She was given the task of eliminating the two hanyou warriors that have been raising hell in his lands for two years, while Inu Yasha was still fighting Naraku as well as searching for the shards. But now, she had a really good feeling as to what she may as well be expecting. She landed outside the doors that lead into the belly of the structure and walked through. Bones and corpses of those who had been killed by the demon littered the floor, some of them were demons who thought they could eliminate the retched Lord of the (so called) Central Lands. She ignored the fact that there seemed to be some freshly charred fool in the corner of the room. She approached the main room, where she knew that the demon she now served dwelled. She opened the door, revealing the room within as one of splendor. Gold was kept in the corner of the room, statues from around the small land were kept in their own.

In the middle, where the throne would be (if he can ever steal one from a British castle at this time), stood the demon lord himself. He currently had assumed the form of a human, although many of his demonic features still showed. He has a pair of wings on his back, currently folded and twitching, as if aching to be used. He turned around as he felt the presence of the wind youkai. His purple eyes glinted as he looked at his most recent servant. They were rather fox-like to start with, but they had narrowed even more when he noticed her condition and the fact that she didn't seem to have what he asked for. His body is average in build, muscles having been well developed due to what he is. He was clothed in basic clothing, similar to what Inu Yasha would wear. The material wasn't fire rat fur, it was dragon skin. He also wore leg pads, arm pads, and a chest plate made of dragon skin and dragon bones combined, offering him the best type of protection from many forms of attack. His ears definitely weren't normal, for they resembled wings of a dragon, very much like the wings on his back.

"I see you have returned, Kagura, but I don't see the heads of those I asked you to kill. EXPLAIN!"

She flinched at the sound of his powerful and evil voice. "I was unable to defeat them," She started. "The two hanyou that you wanted dead were in the..."

"YOU FAILED!?! YOU HAD A GROUP OF THE BEST DEMONS NEARBY TO HANDLE THEM BOTH, AS WELL AS ANY HUMAN WARRIOR WITH EASE. HOW COULD YOU FAIL WITH THAT!?!"

Kagura just stared down the demon. "They were with the demon, Inu Yasha. The same demon who defeated my late master, Naraku. His friends were also with him, although some of them have changed." She couldn't tell exactly was different about most of the group, but she knew that a hanyou resembling the miko in appearance was there. "He even seems to have dropped his miko partner for another hanyou, whom I have no clue about."

"No wonder that you came back alone, then. I made it so that you were unprepared for an old foe, correct?" She didn't even need to answer. "I DON'T WANT EXCUSES. THOSE TWO NEVER ACCEPT HELP AT ALL. ALL I ASK OF YOU IS THE HEADS OF THE HANYOU, ZIRIK, AND THAT RETCHED CONVERT HANYOU, AND YOU CAN'T SEEM TO DO THAT!" They heard someone near the door. "DON'T LURK AT THE DOOR, OR ELSE YOU'LL BE THE NEXT PIECE OF CHARCOAL." The door opened, revealing an inu youkai with blond hair, brown eyes, and a pair of fuzzy ears like Inu Yasha's. She was wearing clothing similar to Inu Yasha's as well, although they were black and had chestplate armor similar to the demon lord. She also had a sword on her waist as well as a pair of daggers. "Ah, Yasha. Back from the mountains, I see. Everything go well?"

She bowed before him. "I did as you commanded, my lord. The village of the central wolf tribe has been annihilated." She smirked. "They were easy killings. I even brought you a gift." She reached for a head of a wolf she had killed and presented it to him. "The head of the wolf clan chief. Just a little something to add to your collection." She indicated the tops of the walls, were the heads of leaders hung. These were all demons and people who defied him, failing to evade his wrath. He also used them to keep track of all the lands he now controlled, for each had led a village or pack in a certain area.

The demon lord looked at Kagura. "Now why can't you do what Yasha was able to do? She returned with the head of someone I hated."

"I also have some news. I saw a silver haired hanyou moving around just outside your borders to the west. When I last saw him, he was running from the direction that I heard that Kagura's target last was."

"Really?" He looked to Kagura again. "Seems I owe you the apology. You won't die by my breath as punishment today, but you will if you ever return again without what I ask." 'Not that it would matter,' he thought, 'she's pretty valuable and strong, which is why I revived her in the first place. I will always revive her until she is useless to me.'

"Also, I also saw the Lord of the Western Lands near your borders as well. I have no clue what for, but I will keep an eye on him for you, if you command me to."

"So, Inu Tosai's heir wanders near my borders." He turns to Kagura one last time. "I have a couple of jobs for you. You shall brief Yasha on what she should expect from those warriors that you encountered, then you shall keep a safe eye on the Western Lord. Should he enter my territory, report to me. Don't engage him. Come to me so I can handle him personally." He now looked at Yasha. "I want you to do what Kagura failed to do. Listen to what she says, then assemble a group of demons to help you. Do not underestimate them. I want all of their heads." He turns around and starts walking away. He stops suddenly, then looks at his servants. "One more thing." He grabs a pouch on his hip and protrudes several jewel shards. "Take these, both of you. They may come in handy should you start getting in trouble. Never forget who your lord is, and never forget to retrieve any shards you may find."

"Yes, my lord," they say in union before leaving the room.

'The son of Inu Tosai is remarkably strong and wise. And he controls the largest true area here.' He smiled to himself. 'But, he is only an inu. Only the hanyou, Zirik, can threaten an u-chu dragon. But I'll mave his head mounted on my wall soon enough.' He looks at a section of his wall and looks at two heads in particular. A couple of spaces were located there, one of them in between the two heads he was looking at. 'I think his head will look nice between those of his parents.'

The writing before the story is about a month old. That's about how long I've been trying to write this entire chapter. I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait for the update, but i think this chapter being as long as it is will compensate. Part two of this will come along soon enough.

Next time: Inu Yasha hurries back towards the group, who may be in over their heads as they continue trying to get to totosai's.


	10. Orders, pt 2

The demon lord bad dude finally has a name, so that is out of the picture. Last chapter also noted his demon type and his one ability, so additional abilities and newer demon types are all I request in the reviews (as well as how good or bad this story is turning out).

Takahashi owns inu, but jen and z are mine.

Last time: Inu Yasha left the group in Jena and Zirik's hands while he went to a village to get Kagome some new clothes, barely avoiding his older brother in the process. Kagome discovers his disappearance, yet has no clue why he left. While she, Sango, and Jena bathe, the hanyou girl notes that Zirik's lack of understanding women leads him to investigate them in, what Sango would classify as, an inappropriate way. Kagura and the youkai, Yasha, are given their orders from the self proclaimed Lord of the Central lands, an u-chu dragon demon who had killed the parents of Zirik.

Chapter 10: The Orders, part 2

Kagura started telling Yasha about each of the members of the group as best as she can. "I believe that we both know the two hanyous that our master wants dead, so I shall fill you in on the rest of the group. It consists of two demon slayers, a cat youkai, a monk, a kitsune youkai, the dog hanyou, and once had a miko girl. The monk is very spiritual and can use his retched scrolls and staff. What really made him feared was a wind tunnel in his hand, but that should be gone now. The demonslayers are both the last of their village, but are also the most skilled of the village while it still thrived. Take care with them, for their weapons aren't like normal ones. The cat should be easy to eliminate, but don't underestimate it. The kitsune is weak, yet is a mischevious little devil. He will use illusions to stop you if he feels threatened. The hanyou is Inu-Yasha. He is difficult to stop, and his sword is exceptionally dangerous. Listen to your senses while fighting him, or else you'll be carved to bloody pieces of steak. I didn't see his miko with him, but she isn't as strong as Kikyo was. Her powers still need work, so eliminate her if you see her." She thought carefully about the one hanyou that went berserk during her fight. "He appeared to also have another hanyou with him, and it seems she is suceptible to going berserk. If you sense her becoming a demon, I believe you should get out fast. She killed all five of the best demons I had with ease."

"Thanks for the intel. May be useless, but it's better than going in without any knowledge. This Inu Yasha, he carries the sword Tetsusaiga, does he not." Kagura merely nodded at the female dog demon. "He should be fun to mess with. You go and watch the lord of the west. I will handle them all with ease." With that she twirls around and begins selecting demons for the fight to come.

"Where's Inu Yasha? We can't go on without knowing where he went?" Shippo had been bothering Zirik with that question ever since he woke up. Zirik wouldn't respond to the little kitsune, being more concerned with two things. He had been hit in the head, hard, by Jena's rock, and that was really starting to sting. Second, he had to start bringing the entire group to Totosai's as soon as possible. The sooner they go and the faster they move, the less likely they will get involved in a fight. His sword was broken because of Jena going ballistic on him, and Kagome could go ballistic with little provocation due to her not having a binding weapon of her own. The monk was hit rather hard by Jena's foot, so he may as well be out cold for most of the day.

'Maybe,' he started to think to himself, 'the kitsune and humans should ride on that neko youkai. They can take decent weight without slowing down. That way, all of us can get moving rapidly.' He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt his heart rate increase again, signifying that Jena had returned, with Kagome and Sango following. Before he could even get down, Jena jumped up into his tree and landed right in front of him. From the look in her eyes, she seemed rather pissed. Nani?

Nani? All you can say is nani? She slaps him. I told you not to peek at me while I'm bathing. To make it worse, my friend was with me. You want to understand women and girls better, just ask me rather than peeping.

He huffs and turns away. Like last time?

She started to turn red. It was your fault for looking there in the first place. Don't think I have forgotten when you questioned my underclothes. Besides, you peeked to see them first before asking.

Hate to interrupt, but the guys are getting irritated down here. Kagome wasn't kidding eihter. Miroku was out, but those who were awake were too damn curious about Inu Yasha's whereabouts to care how loud they got.

Jena sighed. Guess we had better get this over with. Zirik nodded and the duo jumped down onto the ground. "Sango, kitsune, Kagome. Quiet up for a minute." The silence that followed immediately was uneasy.

Zirik spoke up. "Listen, Inu Yasha had some sort of business to take care of this morning." Kagome automatically had a thought about that, but she was way off. "He said that we should continue on to Totosai's without him for now. He'll catch up with us either when we get there or on the road."

Jena took the floor. "K, then. I guess we should get ready to go."

"What about Miroku?" asked the little kitsune.

Jena sweat dropped, but smiled shyly. "He'll be alright. The neko demon should be able to handle him, but he will be out for almost the whole day. If we're lucky."

Kagome went to her bag to pack up and to make sure the haori was covering everything. She tried to roll up her sleeping bag, only to encounter a long object keeping it from being rolled. She opened it up again and gasped, for the Tetsusaiga was laying right there. 'He left Tetsusaiga behind! What is he thinking?'

'Geeze, what the hell was I thinking leaving the Tetsusaiga at camp?' Inu Yasha growled in anger, for a damned jaguar demon was causing him some serious trouble. Blood stained his shirt from where he got wounded. The demon returned to strike him again, but Inu was ready. "Claws of Blood!" The demon didn't stand a chance against the attack, falling to pieces instantly. Inu 'feh'd' the creature before continuing on. He noticed that some of his blood was on the clothes that were for Kagome. 'Keh, figures they get stained with blood. Guess I should clean them before she wears it.' He wasted no time running onwards towards the group.

Zirik and Jena led the group at breakneck speed, with Kagome trying out her speed for the first time and Kirara following behind. Shippo and Kohaku (don't seem to mention him much, do I) were keeping an eye on the monk, in case he revived alot sooner than Jena predicted. Sango was keeping an eye out for any potential danger from Kirara's back. The trio of hanyous kept their senses as sharp as possible (especially Kagome, considering she hasn't used them well yet) as they ran onwards. Kagome's mind, however, was focused on Inu Yasha and his Tetsusaiga, which was currently on her hip.

Jena smiled slightly when she managed to catch a glimpse of Kagome. She knew full well what her friend was thinking, and she didn't need her thought intrusion to know that. Thinking of him again, Kag-chan. She chuckled. Don't worry, he'll be here soon enough. Kagome growled at her friend, she really wasn't in the mood to bicker about her and Inu's relationship. Jena was going to tell Zirik, but another growl made her think twice. 'Shimatta! Ever since she became a hanyou, she's been the thought police around here. Now how am I going to speak to Z?' Her senses pirked up. Hey! Do you guys hear that?

Zirik and Kagome listened as well as possible. Yeah, I hear it. Any ideas? was Zirik's response. Kagome strained her ears to listen, but she couldn't even figure out what she was listening for. But she could smell something out of the ordinary, a lot of youkai scents. One of them was very close to smelling like Inu, yet more demonic.

"Sango," she called, "we got company." She instinctively drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, knowing she needed something to protect herself. Sango jumped off Kirara and landed next to the hanyous, Hikaretsu at the ready. Kohaku was next to her, his chain and sickle in his hands. Shippo hid nearby and tried to conceal the unconsious monk using his kitsune magic, leaving Kirara ready to fight with the slayers and hanyous. Zirik and Jena looked in front of them, listening for any new movement.

Zirik growled mildly in anger. "KUSO! WE'RE SURROUNDED!" The look on Jena's face seemed to agree with Zirik's statement. She drew her sword, knowing that it can still be used in a fight even with the curse. That was when they appeared, an entire group of tiger, panther, and rock demons. The panthers were basically humans with panther like qualities on the otherwise human face, yet were so dark that they can't be seen even during a moonlit night. The rock demons were chunks of rock that assumed a crude humanoid form, yet a lack of linked parts made them look like they could fall apart with ease. Yasha stood with the demons, numbering the group at a rough dozen.

Kagome looked in shock at the inu demon. 'She looks just like Inu Yasha. But how can that be?' She tightened her grip on the Tetsusaiga, knowing she couldn't even dream of pulling off even the Kaze no Kizu, yet still needed something to fight with.

Yasha smirked, freaking Kagome out a little more. "SO, this is the group that you travel with now." She scanned the group, noticing a few missing persons. "Guess it suits all of you to die together." She charged in towards Jena. "Let's dance!" All the demons followed her lead, attacking whoever was closest. Sango and Kohaku both jumped a small distance away, trying to atract some demons towards them using their powder bombs. They made sure that Kagome, Jena, and Zirik were not too close when using them, thus allowing the team to fight as they wish. They slayers took on about half the group, 4 tigers and 2 jaguars. Jena battled the remaining jaguars and Zirik fought the rocks. Kagome was in a battle with Yasha for intercepting her attack aimed for Jena. Kag swung her sword in a fashion similar to Inu early on when he first got it. Unfortunately, Yasha was too fast and easily dodged each one.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" Yasha dodged again as Kagome tried to lob her head off. "Yet you lack skill. I can take you on," she grabbes one of her daggers from her waist, "with just this. She charges in again and gets a hit on Kag's arm. Kag turns and tries to swing it down on Yasha, but Yasha stops just a slit second before Kagome swung. Yasha's haori gets cut as it flew in front from the speed of the stop. "So you do learn."

Kagome growled back. "Why don't you shut up!" She swings the sword again at Yasha, not realizing she cut along the wind scar. Yasha sensed a danger and jumped away from the attack. Sango and Kohaku saw it coming and evaded as well, leaving three of their demon foes to die.

Sango looked up at Kagome. 'She used the Kaze no Kizu?' she thought. But her thoughts returned to battle quickly when one of the panthers attacked her. She blocked with hikaretsu and attacked with her katana. Kohaku created a perimiter around him by allowing his sickle and chain to spin in a circle above him, moving it ever so slightly so any demons that get close get sliced. Zirik rolled out of the way as a rock demon tried to smash his head in, getting close enough to Miroku.

"Mind if I borrow this?" He grabs the monk's staff and defends himself from the next attack with ease. He then uses the staff much like a sword as he attacks his foes relentlessly, although it isn't near strong enough to pierce the rocky hides of the golems. Errgh, I can't hurt these things.

Jena had her own worries with three of the panthers attacking her. How about your other attack? Surely you can do that, she replied as she took one down with a lucky swipe and focused on the remaining two. Zirik grinned realizing what she meant.

"Kay then. One order of skewered golems coming up." He focused on what he needed to do, removing his shirt and throwing it aside. Spikes from his armor formed on his arms. "Try this attack on for size. TETSU YAKI-GUSHI!!" The spikes shot off of his arms and hit the one golem square in the chest, quickly reducing it to rubble. Shimatta, forgot how strong this was. Thanks Jena.

Yasha looked at the carved up ground where the Kaze no Kizu traveled. 'Good thing Kagura warned me bout that. But only Inu Yasha is capable of it, or so she said. This hanyou must have his sword, but where is he?'

Inu was fast approaching where the battle had started. He had stopped briefly to clean off the firerat clothes for Kagome before he had set off again. This time around, no new demons even dared to fight him. He was grateful, until he saw the familiar streaks of a Kaze no Kizu come straight for him. He barely dodged it as it passed by, until finally dissipating a short distance later. 'What the hell...' He then caught a scent. It was the group, but with a lot of demon scents as well. One smelled like Sesshomaru, but that couldn't be. He passed him by an hour ago, and Inu would have sensed him if he pursued. 'Great timing. I'm almost with them and they're in trouble.' He smirked slightly. 'And it seems Kagome found the wind scar.' He suddenly got worried. 'KAGOME. Shimatta. She never used the Tetsusaiga before, let alone a regular katana.' He pushed himself to his limits. 'There is no way I'm letting those demons take her.'

Hate to stop it here, but I really need to think the next part through. Also, I need proof that someone is still reading this. I hate to waste my time, but only one or two reviews would be nice to have. I also would like to apologize for the lack of chapters as of late. (writer's block and other ideas) I started another fanfic just till I could finish the rest of this chapter, yet doesn't seem to get any readers at all. If you can, give Virtual Fighters a try, tell me what you think. Read and review, it helps make better chapters. Don't forget any suggestions, all are welcome.

Next time: Inu races to assist Kagome and the others as Yasha continues her relentless attack. And what does Sesshomaru have to do with this? Lastly, it seems Kagura is up to her old tricks again.

Almost forgot. I would like to thank kaze ga fuku, Dante Gemini, and WhiteDemonGrrl for their reviews for the previous chapters (finally learned how to look at them)


End file.
